Crosswalks and Crossed Hearts
by vintage-misery49
Summary: This is where I'll dump all my random Au's that don't have a purpose and are under 1,000 words.
1. First Kiss With A Stranger

"Why the hell did I agree to this?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she drove to University "I wonder if I can back out now? No way, Mirajane would never let me back out of this." Shaking her head she wondered how she and nineteen people had got into this mess. Mira had told her she was doing a documentary for her film class on twenty strangers kissing for the first time. And somehow she had been offered a position as one of those strangers and she had agreed.

"Well that's what you get" Lucy thought to herself as she parked her car and headed towards the building. Opening the front doors before wandering down the hallway looking for any tell-tale signs of the white haired girl.

"I'm glad to see you made it Lucy, in fact the person I paired you with just showed up" came a bubbly voice from behind her. Whirling around Lucy saw Mira in all her cheerful glory but wait a second

"You paired me with someone?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I think you two would make a perfect…..subject" Mira said after a pause.

"Uh huh" Lucy said feeling as though this would be one of Mira's famous set-ups. But oh well she was here and already had agreed "Lead me to this guy then."

Smiling Mira pulled her into a lone room with only one guy standing around looking bored "Here we are, my first subjects are all here. I'll give you a minute or two to shake hands and exchange names while I get the camera and lights ready"

Lucy walked over to the guy and took a better look at him. He had pink hair, was it dyed or natural, a real mysterious. Plus it was super spikey. He was actually pretty handsome up close Lucy had to admit. At least Mira had been kind enough to give her a good looking match.

Offering out his hand he said "Natsu"

Talking it she answered "Lucy"

"Ok you two come over here and stand in front of the camera" Mira called. The two walked and stood where Mira directed them. Now was the awkward part, the kiss.

"So you, um, ready?" He asked.

"Not really" she admitted.

Laughing he said "Yeah, neither am I. But if you know Mira like I do then you know there's no backing out now."

Laughing she nodded her head in agreement.

"So?"

"Yeah, let's do this" she said. Nodding, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as she wound her arms around his neck. Meeting each other in the middle their lips touched. Lucy felt a zap of electricity run through her body. She could feel her body begin to mold with his. Their lips moving together in perfect harmony. Pulling away for a mere second before putting his lips on hers again but angling them this time. He traced the outside of her mouth with his tongue before she hesitantly granted him entry. His tongue explored her mouth before brushing against her own. Coaxing it to join him. Complying she tangled her tongue with his. Deeping the kiss she could feel herself losing herself in him. Her hands hand found their way to his hair, pulling lightly on the pink locks. One of his hands still rested on her hip while the other was tangled in her hair. Finally when the need for oxygen became too much they pulled apart with a gasp, with both of their faces dusted with a blush.

"So that was…great" he said, his voice a little huskier than before.

"Yeah" she said dumbly.

"That was great you two. Thanks for your help" Mira said cheerfully to them.

"No problem Mira" he said.

"Yeah Mira, happy to help" Lucy replied.

The two then walked out of the room together to the parking lot.

"So" Natsu began.

"So" she mimicked.

"If you don't have anywhere to go, you wanna hit the coffee shop?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice" she said, her lips still buzzing from the kiss.

"Cool" he said grabbing her hand and leading her to the coffee shop around the corner.


	2. Wrong Person

Lucy stood looking around the terminal as watched for her pink haired friend, Virgo, to show. She hadn't seen the girl she left home five years ago. They had been able to get in contact and had arranged for her to visit for a week. When she spotted a flash of pink she ran towards it and when they were in close enough range she opened her arms and threw them around her friend in a running hug, sending the two to the floor.

Smiling down at her pink friend she exclaimed "I missed you so much, I'm glad we arranged to see each other!"

"Well while I'm flattered, I think I'd be even more if I knew you" came the voice of the person under her.

"Huh" she said after hearing a male voice and looking down she saw that she had tackled the wrong person, pink hair, but a guy.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else" she apologized.

Laughing he said "No problem, I wasn't gonna get a greeting anyway, so this made my day" he said.

Sitting up he held out a hand and said "Natsu Dragneel"

Taking it she said "Lucy Heartfilla. So why are you in town?"

"Oh, I used to live here. Was traveling for a while before deciding recently to head home" Natsu answered.

"Ah, so you know your way around town then?"

"Probably not anymore, my friends say I would have trouble getting out of a paper bag"

Laughing she said "I might have to show you around"

"I'd like to take up that offer" he said locking eyes with her.

They stayed in that position until they heard "I hope to not be interrupting a touching moment between Lucy and her boyfriend. But I have arrived."

Whipping her head up she saw Virgo holding her suitcase, standing perfectly straight with a smug grin on her face. Standing up she said "It's not like that Virgo. It was an accident." Then she offered Natsu a hand and taking it she pulled him up, with a great struggle.

"So about that tour around town?" he asked.

"Meet by the park Friday at nine" she answered.

"Cool I'll be there" he said with a wave over his shoulder before walking off.

"I see you have caught a male eye Princess. You know I want grandkids" Virgo said.

"You're not even related to me!"


	3. Anaversiry Gift

Nalu Prompt: Day 1: Gifts 2014

It was another normal night in the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was being rowdy and loud as usual. Cana was getting drunk and asking anyone who would listen (and even those who were trying not to) into drinking contests. Lucy shook her head and stifled a laugh. She hadn't been an active member of this guild for long, about a year now, and yet it felt like home.

"Gray-sama! Why are you ignoring Juvia" Juvia declared to an unlistening and half-drunk Grey.

"CANA STOP DRAGGING EVERYONE INTO YOU'RE DRINKING CONTETS! HALF OF THE GUILD IS INTOXICATED NOW" Erza shouted at the tipsy mage.

"Aww don't ruin the fun iron girl" Cana said "Lighten up a little and live"

"What did you just call me?! IRON GIRL" Erza ranted as Cana shrugged and laughed harder at Ezra's anger. It looked like Cana might end up leaving the guild in pieces. Lucy let herself laugh and looked around the guild another time. She loved it here. The atmosphere. The people. Everyone was friendly (most of the time) and she had gained so many friends. And to think, it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't run into Natsu. Natsu, even if he was an idot sometimes, out everything he had done for her, saving her butt when she got into bad situations, giving Lucy her first real friend (besides spirits and the staff of her father's house), the best thing he had given her was a place she could call home, Fairy Tail.

Drowning in these nogalistic thoughts she hardly noticed when a box dropped in her lap. Looking up Lucy saw Natsu walking away from her. Raising an eyebrow she looked at the box and wondered what could be in it. The box just a small simple blue colored box. Opening it slowly not sure what to expect. Natsu could be unpredictable at times, like during Christmas he had given her an IOU for one mission she got to pick. It had earned him a hit on the head and her seriously wondering about his thought process for a week. But she was surprised to see a note in the box.

Lucy, I have a present for you to celebrate your one year anniversary (that we aren't in a comma). Meet me outside the guild. –Natsu

Lucy was confused but was wondering what the heck Natsu had up his sleeve and why was he going to give it to her outside. But her curiosity over turned her confusion. Getting up she walked outside to the quiet night. She could still hear some of the noise leaking out into the deserted streets. She looked around and noticed Natsu leaning up against the wall, obviously trying to look nonchalant.

He noticed her and waved her over. Lucy noticed as she got closer she could make out what looked like red on his cheeks.

"I didn't realize it was one year since I joined the guild" Lucy told him.

"Well not technically but it's around a year that you've been ya know active" Natsu replied.

"So you have something to give me" Lucy asked him.

Nodding, he said "Yeah, I hope you don't freak out or anything"

"Why would a freak out" Lucy asked starting to wonder what he was going to give her.

"No reason, just close your eyes" Natsu said, obviously flustered.

"Yeah, okay" Lucy said, closing her eyes. Before she could really think anything else she felt someone lips against her own. Her eyes flew open to see Natsu obviously kissing her. Her brain began to panic.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, he's kissing me, Natsu's kissing me, NATSU. What should I do, oh god, I don't know what to do" Her brain screamed. But then another voice said "Just be quiet and enjoy it for gods sake". Lucy decided to listen to the second voice.


	4. Comfort

NaLu Week: Day 2: Vulnerable

Natsu hated this. Watching Lucy in pain, but unable to do something about it. Lucy, sitting in front of her parent's graves. He was the one who always went with her during the occurrences. He would just stand at least a good few feet away from her. He tried to give her some privacy by not watching. But occasionally he would look out of the corner of his eye and see her looking utterly deflated. It hurt more than he thought it should.

Lucy couldn't understand. When her father had first died she hadn't been able to cry much. But as she sat in front of her parent's graves she felt a pain in her chest. Right when she and her father had begun to get on better terms, she went into a seven year coma and he had died. Even though most of the world had seen her as dead. He was one of the few who kept hope that she would return. He had wanted her to come home.

Natsu could hear her sniffling now. It was the part he dreaded the most. When she began to cry. She would start out sniffing and then the quiet tears would come. He wanted to comfort her, in this vulnerable state. But he never did. It would cross the line they had drawn. He was there so she wouldn't be alone. But he couldn't stand it. Maybe, just once, he could cross it.

Lucy could feel the tears running down her cheeks. Why, when things were beginning to get better with her father, did this happen. Crying harder, she stifled a sob. God sometimes she could be such a crybaby. She hated being seen like this, especially by Natsu. Compared to her he always seemed so strong. Just then it began to rain, it represented her mood. Great another thing to bring her mood down. At this moment in time she felt lower then she had ever felt. But then she felt arms slid around her waist and pull her close. Without even looking she knew it was Natsu. It wasn't like there was anyone else there. But still, she didn't want him to see her like this, but at the same time she wanted him there to comfort her. Burying her face in his chest she let herself cry. She wanted this comfort but if it was going to happen she wasn't going to let him see her face.


	5. I Promise

NaLu Week: Day 4: Promise

Lucy felt numb; it was like she was just there, not exactly alive but not exactly dead. Everyone around seemed swept up in different emotions. Mixtures of anger, sadness, fear and even betrayal seemed to hang in the air. In front of her was Natsu, but he wasn't exactly Natsu anymore, he was E.N.D. Natsu had a look of fear on his face as he listened to what his father was telling him. Lucy wanted to listen, she really did. But she couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

Igneel turned to her and her guild mates, Lucy willed herself to listen to what he had to say in hopes it would bring her some relief. "I will need to take Natsu away to somewhere recluse. The power that has infected him is out of his control. But with training he may be able to suppress it to some extent. Natsu is a danger to any human at the moment; I must take him away soon. But I'm not heartless so as such I will let there be goodbyes to anyone who wishes for one."

Igneel was taking Natsu away from them, from her. All because he had gained powers that he didn't want. Lucy had learned a long time ago that the world was not kind. But today she was learning just how cruel it could be. She looked over at Natsu to see tears streaming down his face, she knew her's probably looked the same. When Natsu looked at her she felt her heart break even more. Even though she could see the fear and worry in his eyes he tried to send her a reassuring smile. But it was nothing compared to his sunny normal one.

She then began to watch as people began to break from their little crowd to go talk to him and soon people began to whittle away, walking back in the direction of the guilds ruins until she was the only one left. All she wanted to do was run to sling her arms around him and beg him not to go, or to at least take her with him. But she was rooted in her spot and he seemed to understand that, after saying something to his dad he began to walk over to her.

"Lucy" he began before pausing for a few seconds "Mavis you're gonna be the hardest to say goodbye to. You mean so much to mean and I really don't want to leave you, but I can't risk your life and our nakama because of my wants. So I guess this is goodbye, at least for a little while."

Fearing that he was about to turn around and leave her forever she grabbed his arm and choked out "Please Natsu don't leave me. I know you can't stay but at least take me with you."

"Luce, I can't risk your life. You mean too much to me, this is for the best."

"You mean a lot to me too you idot. I lost Aquarius but I'm not gonna lose you to, not on the same day, not ever."

She heard him take a deep breath before he said "Luce this isn't goodbye forever, just for now. I promise I'll come back and when I do I'll stay with you for good."

"You promise" she pleaded "Are you sure I can't come with you?"

"I want you to come but for your own safety you need to stay here, I promise I'll come back."

"I'm gonna miss you, you big idot."

"I'm gonna miss you to weirdo" he said before wrapping his arms around of her and pulled her in his warm embrace. She felt the tears streaming down her face again as she pressed her face into his chest, memorizing his scent in hopes that it would stay with her forever. When they broke apart he began to unwind his scarf before wrapping it around Lucy's neck.

"Natsu" she breathed.

"Keep this safe for me until I return Luce" he said to her before he began to back slowly away from her. What Lucy did next was based purely off rash decision and pure instincts. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and portrayed nothing more that her sadness of letting him go.

As she watched him and his father until they disappeared into the horizon she decided that she would wait an eternity for him because Natsu never breaks his promises.


	6. Con Artists

A smile gracing his face, Natsu threw the newspaper at his partner "Look Luce, we made the front page again." Looking over she picked up the newspaper and looked at the front cover with a satisfactory smile appearing on her lips.

"Should've known they would have figured out if had been us" she hummed as she began to read the article out loud "The famous con artists known under the pseudonyms, Salamander and Celestial, have struck once again. Yesterday the news that the multi-millions company of Sabertooth technologies had gone bankrupt yesterday shook the nation, and the company. The boss, Sting Euciffe had told the press "We had no problems at all with money, we had recently met with some investors….I don't know how this happened" but it seems those investors were the famous team that has gracing the news lately. Already they have made multi-millions companies such as Lamina Corps, Blue Pegasus Agencies, Mermaid Heel Films, Raven Tail Accounts and several more. All of these companies wealth disappeared almost overnight and all done by the duo. Unfortunately, the true identities of these criminals still remain unknown; the meet with the investors had been over a phone call from a public phone. Will we ever find out who's pulling off these greatest heists in the country?"

"Haha Luce, they have no idea. How dumb are they?" Natsu joked.

"Well it's good for us that they're dumb or else we'd be in jail. Now we need to discuss once again, what are we going to do for the final heist. The one everyone will remember before we disappear of the face of the Earth, figuratively of course." Lucy asked him.

"Well, I mean there are a few minor places, we could maybe try to clear a few of them in one night."

"I was thinking bigger."

"No, we both agreed we wouldn't take a single penny from Fairy Tail."

"What!? No, I would never offer that as an idea. I was thinking the biggest most well-known company in the country, the one that's worth trillions."

"You don't mean-"

"Heartfilla Railway and Corps."

"Holy shit Lucy, have you lost it."

"No I'm actually quit sane. But think about, we would be considered the best con artists of the century. No one would dare try to con the leader of Heartfilla Corps."

"Exactly why we shouldn't."

"Oh come on Natsu, it's not like you to play it safe."

"I'm doing it because of your…condition."

"That's why we should do this."

"Con the world's most un-conable man?"

"Yes, because we have a secret weapon."

"And that would be..?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Natsu, what's my name?"

"Lucy Heartfi- Wait you're related to Jude Heartfilla, the owner and ruler of Heartfilla Corps!?"

"Yeah, duh. We can use that to our advantage. We'll just need to come up with a plan."

"And when are we going to do that, we only have the time limit of four more days until we reach our deadline we set up for ourselves."

"We'll do it in the car. Come on, I'm dropping in for a visit to see my father"

"Ok you got all of that right?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Yeah yeah. I'll drop you off and then-"Natsu began.

"Ok all I needed was a yes or no."

"We there yet?"

"Uh-huh, just up ahead are the gates."

"Gates?"

"It's ok I'll talk."

"Whatever you say Luce." He said as they pulled up to the gates.

Lucy rolled down the window and stuck her head out to say "Hey Jack, its Lucy. I'm dropping in for a surprise visit to my father."

"Ah, Lady Lucy, so nice to see you after three years, go right on in" Jack responded before he opened the gates.

Natsu drove Lucy through the front gates before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek "Be careful."

"Careful is my middle name, unlike you."

"You got me, I'll start on the phase two as you work on phase one."

"Ok got it."

"Call me if things start to go south."

"I will now go. You want to finish this early right?"

"Yeah, ok." He said to her as she got out of the car. Hearing the gravel crunch under the tires as the car drove away, she felt a bit of dread in her stomach. All she could hope was that her father hadn't changed too much since she left. Going up the steps she knocked on the front door and waited. The door opened by one of her father's numerous maids and she was led into one of the sitting rooms. As she sat waiting for her father, she surveyed the room and went over her strategy in her head another time. When her father entered the room she couldn't help but note that he looked much older than the last time she had saw him but it had been three years.

Standing she said "Hello father, it's been awhile."

"Lucy, nice to see you. Sit, I haven't seen you for what, two years? We should catch up" he told her.

"Well I'm glad that you seem to have some time to talk to me."

"I always have time to talk to you. Now, how has your life been? Is working for Fairy Tail Incorporations enjoyable?"

"Yes, I feel it's a good learning experience for me until I inherit your company."

"That was why I approved of it of course. Couldn't have you not knowing how a business works. Though I must say, those con artists that have been in the news have worried me a little."

"Why on Earth would you worry, no one in their right mind would try to steal your fortune."

"Yes, but a man can't help but worry. I also worry that your company might be conned and you'll end up on the streets jobless."

"Well, I would come home and hope to get a job in your company."

"Smart girl, I raised you well. Now another topic would be your relationship status."

"Father-"

"Yes, I know, you wish to marry for love. But my dear, you are twenty-eight and without a husband. You'll need to have a child so you'll have someone who will inherit the company after you."

"I'm not worried about that at all father. Besides, I've met a nice man at my job. I won't end up a lonely old lady."

"That's nice, tell me about this man."

"He works pretty high up. I'm only in accounting and he's the vice president of the branch. So technically he's my boss, but once I begin work with your company that won't be a problem."

"Yes, maybe we would be able to form a trust with them. They are a pretty big company. I'll have to meet this man before I decided if he's a good match."

"Well, he did drive me here. I could call him and you could meet him today, if you're ok with that of course."

"Of course, call him."

With a smile Lucy called Natsu and said "My father would like to meet you, come around to the house."

"Phase one complete then?" he asked her.

"Yep."

"Ok then, on my way."

When the doorbell finally rang Lucy jumped up to go open the door only to have her father wave at her. "Sit, the maids got it. It is their job."

"Of course" she said as she sat back door and waited for her partner to walk through the door. When she finally saw his pink hair she jumped up and walked over to him. Grabbing his arm she whispered in his ear "Begin stage two."

Smiling down at her he turned to her father and offered his hand "So you're the famous Jude Heartfilla, I wish I could say I've heard about you, but Lucy never told me much about you."

"It's okay, I wasn't much of a father to her after her mother's death." Jude said "Now what is this I hear of you and my daughter being in a relationship?"

"Lucy and I have only been together for a few months. Nothing too serious though" Natsu told him.

"Well I expect it to get serious soon."

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Father!" Lucy exclaimed at the same time.

"Well you must know that my daughter is in line to inherit my company and after her there needs to be someone else. So I of course expect her to have kids. And seeing how she won't be young long much longer, I expect her to have a ring on her finger before she is thirty."

"Of course sir. I was just saying since we've been together for a short time I haven't put any pressure on our relationship."

"Uh-huh. Now what is it I hear about you working for Fairy Tail?"

"Oh, I'm the vice president of the Magnolia branch."

"Very nice, so that means you have some ties of course."

"Yeah, the main boss is kinda like a grandfather to me. Why?"

"I've been considering trying to form a trust between Fairy Tail and my company" he said. Natsu couldn't help but smile at that, phase two was starting well.

"Well, if I recall correctly, they were hoping to form a trust with you too. They thought you were out of reach though due to your normal unwillingness to form trust or agreements."

"Well, Fairy Tail has always held my attention."

"I would be willing to make an agreement with you right now."

"You would?"

"Of course, you would only have ties with the Magnolia Branch until I'm able to arrange a meeting between you and Makarov, but still, it's a start."

"You have yourself a deal…. "

"Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel."

"You have yourself a deal Dragneel" Jude said as he shook Natsu's hand. If only he had known that with that shake, his entire fortune was about to disappear.

The next morning as the two lie in the hotel bed, they looked over the newspaper with a smile on their faces. Once again they had graced the headlines and Jude didn't even suspect it was them. He just wanted to know how the famous con duo had done it. If only he had known that with those agreements he had practically handed them his company. And there was no mention of how he had been talking about forming a trust with Fairy Tail. They were safe.

"We did it Luce, went out with a bang" Natsu said as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"No more! We did it. Got everything we need to pay back Fairy Tail and start a new life" she said as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"We'll make sure our child's safe and doesn't end up like us" Natsu assured her.

"I know" she said as she snuggled closer to him "So when are you ever gonna propose?"

"Soon, let me buy a ring first geez."

"Well, my answers yes."

"Really, I was sure you would turn me down."

"Pfff, I only turned you down the first time because you purposed to me three days after we met."

"I knew I was in love with you."

"Yeah, but we were only 14 when we first met."

"Details, details" Natsu said waving his hand.


	7. YOU BURNED DOWN OUR APARTMENT

As Natsu watched as the flames grew bigger as they seemed almost unaffected by the water being used to combat it. Looking over to his angry and shivering roommate, he knew he would be in for a shit storm when this was all over.

"Hey Luce, I'm sorry about the apartment." He offered with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, tell that to one of the 50 other people who lived there and will listen to you." she spat.

"I didn't mean to burn down the apartment complex."

"But you did, in the most stupid way, might I add."

"It's not that stupid."

"We are out here at 3 in the morning all because you can't make scrambled eggs properly!"

"I only looked away for a few minutes to see if you were awake!"

"Yeah well every terrible chef should know to never leave the stove unattended."

"Don't you mean every chef?"

"No, good chefs don't need to watch their food every second. People like you on the other hand…"

"That's cruel Lucy."

"The truth is cruel."

"I'm still sorry."

"Uh-huh, well then you can be the one to either call Gray, Erza or your brother to beg them to let us stay there for a few days."

"You're throwing me to the dogs?!"

"Yes, now get calling! I flipping freezing!"

"Fine geez, don't have an aneurysm" he said before slipping off the jacket he had grabbed and placed it on her shoulders.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow before asking "Don't you need a jacket?"

"I'm the one that's a furnace rember? A little cold won't bother me" he said as he prayed for his brother to pick.

When he heard the tell-tale click he answered "Hey Gajeel, how's it been bro?"

"Natsu why the fuck are you callin' me at three and what the fuck do you want?" Gajeel demanded.

"Well you see….I kinda burned down Lucy and mines apartment."

"You dipshit."


	8. The Textbook

Lucy slid off her bag as she sat herself in her new seat of the new semester; it was perfect, right by the window. Taking out her binder for the class and a pen she waited for Mr. Justine to start class.

Clapping his hands Mr. Justine said "We are now in the final half for the year students, but don't think the difficulty of your work will change. We will be mainly working out of the book this semester; you will not have individual ones due to budget cuts, so you will be sharing it with the others who share the desk. Now take out your text book and turn to page 231."

Taking out to her scuffed up book, Lucy turned to the correct page and listened as her teacher droned on about enlightenment. It looked like it was going to yet another uneventful semester.

The next day when Lucy opened to the page she was instructed she was extremely disgusted to see that crudely drawn penises on the page. It seemed that her bookmate shared the maturity level of a prepubescent boy. With an annoyed sigh she took notes in the chapter but her resolve broke when every page seemed to have these drawings littering them. She broke when she saw that this person had manipulated a man's head to turn into the shape of a penis.

Taking her pen she jotted in the corner "_Please stop drawing crudely drawn penises on the textbook_." She figured this would stop the problem and went back to writing down her notes, unknowing of what chain of events she had started.

"_Y they bother u?_" Lucy couldn't help but feel her eye twitch at this comment. First off this person had terrible handwriting and second, he had no apparent grammar skills. While there were no crudely drawn penises, this comment still bothered her. On the opposite corner she wrote back "_No, but these books are already ruined enough. Don't try to deface them anymore_" and with that Lucy went back to continuing her classwork.

"_True, true, hey u seem pretty smart. Wht's the answer to #3?"_ Well this was progress, at least he was no longer drawing male genitals on the history textbook but now he was asking for help? She suppressed a groan as she answered the assigned questions but drew a blank on the fifth one. Chewing on the end of her pen she glanced at the clock and saw that she only had three minutes till the bell rang. Deciding to throw away her dignity she quickly wrote "_The answer is pretty much the entire third paragraph in the second section. But now you have to tell me what the answer is to five_."

"_Thks and you can find the answer to five on page 234 or somthin_." Sure enough when she re-read the page she found the answer. Maybe this guy wasn't half bad, he may have terrible grammar but he was a team player, at least she though it was a guy. With a small smile she wrote in the margin "_Thanks and no problem_."

These little notes soon began to stem in to full blown conversations. The few that every noticed them writing these notes wrote it off as nothing. By the end of the third term they had almost become friends, despite that they never talked in the halls.

"_Wht's the answer to 6_?"

"_Uh I think you can find the answer on page 245, it has something to do with how Europe started the movement or something. You got the answer to 3?_"

"_Yeah answers America, or at least that's what the girl beside me said._"

"_You've definitely improved with your grammar._"

"_Felt kinda bad with you practically writing me an essay._"

"_I feel so special_."

"_Don't let it get to your head. What's the answer to 2 btw_?"

"_Something about ridding the world of stupidity and coming out of the dark ages or something. You k now something, we don't even know each other_."

"_Yeah and_?"

"_You could be some creepy kid_."

"_Ok fair point, Natsu Dragneel and who might you be?_"

"_Lucy Heartfilla, and I've had the honor of using the same textbook as you? I could sell this to some of your fan girls for money_."

"_Please don't, he'll probably make me pay for the disappearance. And I should be amazed that I've been talking to co-head cheerleader, the famed heartbreaker_."

"_Ok sarcasm could you tell me what seven is then_?"

"_Maybe Europe and enlightenment_?"

"_That's not an answer_."

"_That's all I could see off the girls paper_."

"_Slacker, is that how you got half of those answers for me_?"

"_Perhaps_."

"_I'm disappointed in you_."

"_I'd be disappointed in me too_."

"_Congrats on the win last Friday_."

"_Only because we had the lovely support of the cheerleaders_."

"_Flattery gets you now where_."

"_That sucks, oh well and before you probably as the answer for the third question is on page 276_."

"_Are you physic?"_

"_IDK ask me something._"

"_Hmmm, who will I go with to spring formal_?"

"_You're also obsessing about that too? I expected more from you_."

"_Sorry to disappoint but I want to go with someone_."

"_Fine I predict that you will go with…..ME!_"

"_What? Is this some lame attempt to ask me to the formal?_"

"_I predict yes._"

"_At least ask me in person you idiot._"

The next day at Fairy Tail was going to be the event that would be the most talked about and speculated thing for the rest of the year. Right before first bell quarterback Natsu Dragneel appeared at co-head cheerleader, Lucy Heartfilla's locker with a stupid smile on his face. The few of his fan girls that had been following had been the first to hear w=the news and the first to spread it. It had the whole school asking one question, how the heck did to people end up getting together when no one had ever seen them talk once.

Everyone close to the couple were as confused as everyone else. No one ever though to ask the couple though, but a few years later after they became engaged did they ask her how they had gotten together. With a straight look on her face Lucy answered "He was drawing crudely drawn penises and I told him to stop."

Everyone was still baffled.


	9. Shingeki no Fairy Tail

"That idot!" Lucy exclaimed as she maneuvered through the air with her 3D Maneuver equipment. She would kill him when she got to him, as long as a titan hadn't done it for her. Looking she saw her idot partner stranded in the tree, but still trying to fight off the titans with only one of his blades that was surely dull by now. She angled for the tree and within seconds she landed on the branch next to him.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am that you can maneuver that stupid equipment with such ease?" he asked her.

"No Natsu, but I suggest you continue if you don't won't me to kill you for being so reckless" she informed him before grabbing him by the waist.

"What the?" he began.

"Shut up, we got to get moving to make sure your dumb ass doesn't get eaten" she said be for jumping off and beginning to head back to the wall.

"Geez Lucy, I should also mention you are crazy too!" Natsu yelled at her.

"Don't push your luck" she yelled back to him as they scaled up the wall.

When they reached the top he said "Who the heck goes up the wall like that?"

"I do apparently!"

"Well you are a weirdo."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying you're a weirdo."

"That's exactly how you say thanks to someone who just saved you're ass from being a titan's meal!"

"I already said thank you!"

"Yeah while insulting me!"

"Fine then! Thank you for saving my ass!"

"You're welcome" she yelled before they continued their yelling match.

Shaking her head, Erza turned to Gray "Sometimes I wonder how the heck they can have the best partnership and relationship out of the entire squad."

"Well" he said "You also got to put in account the fact the two idots are in love with each other but just refuse to admit it."

"They almost did about a month ago" Erza reasoned.

"Yeah, they were about to be killed by a titan and then Natsu's weird form kicked in and he saved them" Gray responded "They have no hope."


	10. A Crowded Cafe

As Lucy sat down at the only opened table left in the coffee house she sipped her latte before turning her attention to the mound of papers in front of her. Being a high school English teacher involved too many papers that needed to be graded in her opinion. Picking up the first essay and her pen she began her grading process. It continued this way until her peace was disrupted by the squeak of a chair being pulled out. Looking up she saw a pink haired guy with a cup of coffee in his hand and an almost apologetic smile.

"Sorry if I'm intruding, but I kinda need a seat and as you can see there are no empty seats" he said gesturing around the cramped room.

"It's no problem just don't bother me and we'll have no problems" she said.

"Thanks" he said before flopping himself down in the seat.

The next day when she walked in, she saw is was as crowded as yesterday. Groaning she waited in line to get her coffee and when she received it she went off in search for a table. Finding none she was about to give up and walk out when she saw a waving hand.

Turning her attention to that direction she saw it was the same pink haired man from yesterday waving at her. She walked over to him with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well you see I saved you a seat as a thank you for yesterday" he said.

Smiling she responded "Thanks" before sitting in the open chair and opening her bag.

"The names Natsu by the way" he said extending his hand.

"Lucy" she said taking it before both turned back to their work.

Four days later and this seemingly normal routine continued. The coffee house was full always it seemed and seats where taken in a matter of minutes. So the first of the pair who got there first would save a seat for the other. They never really exchanged more than a few words, but still they were just being decent human beings.

Lucy was the first that day and deposited her bag in his seat as she pulled out a notebook and began to scribble in it. A few minutes later Natsu walked over and handed her bag over. Lucy noted he looked worn and like he needed a good long nap.

"You okay?" she questioned.

With a tired smile he responded with "As okay as someone who's been working eighteen hours the past two days."

"What the heck are you working that long for?!"

"Well, when you work for the law, there is no rest, At least that's what I would normally say, but I'm too tired to care right now. I've been living on coffee."

"Why are you here and not at home sleeping?"

"Ehh, I'll probably be called in, in like twenty minutes so no point leaving town."

"Why have you been worked so hard?"

Taking a sip of his coffee he answered "There's this big case I've been put on by this guy specifically and I've got no sleep cause he wants me to finish by the end of this week."

"He wants you to finish a big case in the course of five days?"

"Yep."

"What is this case even about?"

"Technically it's classified…"

"You could use some help."

"Well, this guy wants me to find his run-away daughter and I'm finding no leads."

"What do you have to go with?"

"Blonde, brown eyes and that's about it."

"No name?"

"Nope just told me his name and said it be enough."

"What's his name?"

"Jude Heartfilla."

Lucy was quiet for a minute before she whispered "Shit, I didn't think he would look for me."

"Wait what was that last part?" Natsu asked not believing his ears.

"Nothing…."

"You said something about him not looking for you."

"Maybe…but you have no proof."

"You're the run-away I'm looking for?!"

"Yeah, Jude Heartfilla is my father and I kinda fit the description he gave."

"Geez, I feel kinda stupid for not realizing that."

"Were friends right?"

"Uh yeah I guess."

"Cool then could you not tell my dad you found me."

"What?"

"Listen, I have a good reason for not going back and I'll tell you after you tell him there's no way I'm in this town."

"And why should I risk my job over this?"

"Cause you'll be doing the right thing."

"I've heard that excuse before, but you definitely don't seem like a criminal and well you're a grown woman and can do whatever you want, so I won't tell him."

"Thanks so much, I owe you."

Taking another chug of his coffee he said "That reason better be good."

"Don't worry it is" Lucy said sending him a smile from over the rim of her cup.


	11. French Fries and a Drunk Lucy

Natsu awoke to a banging on his door. Groaning before rolling over and peeling open one eye to look at a clock. It was 2am and whoever this was, they could wait. He had already worked extra hours on that stupid case today, he deserved every right to be sleeping right now.

"Natsu, open this fucking door!" came a familiar voice "I need some goddamn French fries so open up!"

Crap, that was Lucy and by how she was acting, she was probably drunk. Groaning he pulled himself out of bed to let her in, if he didn't she would continue to yell until he did. Pulling open the door he confirmed his suspicions. She was definitely not sober.

"Yay! Natsu opened the door" she cried before latching onto his arm. Well she did a complete 360. But this is how it went, she would act angry until one of their friends found him and shoved him to her to get her to shut-up. But this resulted in her clinging to him and being way too flirty for her own good.

"Natsu make me French fries please" she cooed before pushing her breast against his arm. Yep, too flirty for her own good, not that she was trying.

"Lucy, it's two in the morning, I'm not making you French fries" he told her.

Pouting she asked "Why?"

"I told you it's too early."

"But I'm hungry"

"Then get something from out of the fridge."

"But I want French fries" she insisted.

"I don't want to make them."

"Please" she pleaded as she pulled on his arm.

"Lucy, please let's just go to sleep."

Sticking out her lip she whined "Natsu doesn't like me!"

Oh god, no not this. Maybe it would just be best to let her have her way. "Ok, I'll get you French fries."

"Really?"

"Yep, head out to my car. We're going to McDonalds."

"Yay!"

"Uh-huh" he said as he led her out the door to his car. And this is the story on the time when Natsu and Lucy went to McDonalds at two in the morning with Natsu just in his boxers, Lucy was drunk and they order seven servings of fries before sitting in the parking lot and eating them all.


	12. Locked Out of The Dorm

"I can't believe it where locked out!" Lucy cried at the door before kicking it.

Wincing Natsu attempted to calm down his enraged friend "Come on Lucy, it could be worse."

Whipping around to face him she asked "How could it be any worse, it's December and it's fucking freezing!"

She was resorting to cussing now, she really was pissed "Oh come on, it could be snowing, or sleeting or raining."

"I guess you have a point."

Good, now that she was calmer he could offer an alternative without getting his head bitten off "Well since were locked out we should go do something."

"But Natsu I just want to sleep."

"Well I tried to call Ice Pick but he wouldn't pick up, so we should go wait somewhere warm until I can reach him and get him to let us in" Natsu reasoned.

"Ok that's a good idea, but where should we go, not too many places are open at one in the morning."

"Well there's that 24 hour coffee house down the street."

"We could go to the library."

"No way am I going in there. Remember what happened last time?" Natsu asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Yeah how could I forget, I was the one to drive you to the hospital after all those books fell on your head."

"How about if I buy you coffee?"

"And one of those yummy pastries?"

"Deal" he said before they headed towards the coffee house. Natsu decided he owed Ice Pick a thank you. He was the one who locked the door to the dorm early and had given him the idea. Noticing that Lucy seemed to be shivering, he threw his arm around her shoulders with a smile before pulling her closer to his side. Oh yes, he did owe Ice Pick a thank you for this.


	13. The Wrong Door

As Lucy stumbled along through the street, at god knows what hour, she saw up ahead of her was the building Levy had described to her. It took her a minute to fully realize it was the place she was looking for due to the tears muddling her vision.

But there stood the bright orange sign plain as day that read "Fairy Tail", the place she was looking for. She never planned to look back on her old life, her father, his stupid expectations and a future planned out for her. For god sakes it was the twenty-first century, she should have had some say in her life, and now that she was free she would have her say in her future.

Climbing up the stairs, she wiped the tears from her eyes before looking for her friend's apartment number.

"What was it again?" she mumbled to herself "376? 278?" Counting the numbers she stopped at one door and noted how it was painted blue unlike the rest of the doors. She hazily remembered her friend saying something about her door standing out against the others. Deciding this must be what she was talking about she knocked on the door before looking at the number, 277.

The door was opened a few minutes later by a person Lucy was not expecting. In front of her was a male, with weird pink hair. He raised his eyebrow while he looked her over. He was as confused about this as she was about the situation. She never remembered Levy saying anything about a boyfriend so she ruled that out, the only other option was-

"Uh, hey do you have a reason for knocking on my door at" he said, pausing to look inside at a clock and then continuing "three in the morning? What kind of weirdo is awake at this time?"

"Um, well you see-"she said before she was cut off by the man.

"Please don't tell me Metalhead paid for another stripper to knock on my door in the early hours in the morning cause I have no interest and will pay you money so you can go home" he said.

"Woah, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about strippers?" she asked.

"Sorry last time I had a girl knock on my door this early it was a prank from my lovely brother."

"Oh uh well I was kinda looking for Levy Mcgarden's apartment."

"Oh, you have the wrong apartment and well Levy left yesterday for some book fair or somthin' and won't be back for a week."

"Wha-? Where am I gonna stay?"

"Wait if she knew you were coming to stay with her, why did she go out of town?"

"Well….she kinda didn't know."

"Oh well…uh how about you come inside and I can get you a drink or something and offer my couch to you for the rest of the night" he said opening the door wider, inviting her inside.

"That would be great, as long as I'm not intruding."

"Nah, I've had worse. I'll get my brother to call Levy and tell her you've arrived in town" he told her as he turned on the coffee maker.

"Thanks. But I have one question, well actually two but…"she asked as she sat down in a chair.

"Shoot"

"Well first what's your name? You know I'm kinda in a stranger's house so it'd be nice to at least know your name."

"Natsu Dragneel and your name would be?"

"Lucy Heartfilla."

"Well now where aquatinted. What would that second question be?"

"Why are you being so well hospitable to me?"

"Well a random girl shows up at my doorstep and after assuring me she is not a prostitute says she know someone I'm kinda friends with and is planning to stay with her. But said friend is out of town, so me taking sympathy upon girl decided to let her stay the night. Simple as that."

"So this is out of sympathy?"

"Say I was to show up at your doorstep with a similar situation, what would you do?" he asked as the coffee finished and he began to pour it into two cups.

"Well, I guess I'd take sympathy and would let them spend the night, as long as they didn't look like perverts."

"See, same as me" he said handing her a drink before sitting in the seat directly across from her.

"Aren't you gonna go back to sleep or are you scared I am a creep?"

"Nah, I have to leave for work in two hours so you did me a favor."

"Hmm, I take it your in law enforcement or some crazy job. "

Laughing he answered "You'd be surprised, half the cops and firefighters of the town live in this building."

"Why are you all clumped to one place? Any particular reason?"

"Nah, just coincidence."

"Hmmm or some conspiracy."

"How did you get conspiracy from coincidence?"

"I don't know. You're talking to journalist here so I always seem to jump to conclusions. Or at least that's what my last ex said."

"Hmmm, jumped to conclusions?"

"Okay he was totally sleeping with that one girl. I had like a bazillion points and evidence. Plus they got married five months later!"

"Okay so maybe you don't always jump to conclusions."

"Eh, I have a problem with expecting the worse."

"Don't a lot of people have that problem?'

"You have a point."

Looking at the clock he got out of the chair and said "There are blankets in my bedroom if you want to sleep. I should head out in a few."

"Thanks Natsu" she said.

"No problem, I like helping people out."

"Even complete strangers."

"Yeah, I mean, they do spice up your day. Not every day I meet a girl who needs a place to stay and just happens to knock on my door and not Erza's or Popsicle's."

"I take it those are your neighbors?"

"Yeah you'll probably meet Popsicle in a few minutes when he comes barging in her demanding that we'll be late if I don't move my ass."

"Can't wait to meet him."

"If you think he sounds bad just wait to you meet Erza."

"I've heard of Erza from Levy."

"And how did she describe her?"

"Pure terror."

"Well that hits the head spot on."

"Oi, Flame Brain, if you don't move your ass we'll be late" came a cry as the door to the apartment was flung open.

"What is it Ice Pick?" Natsu called.

"We'll be late if we don't get mov-"he said before seeing Lucy "What the heck, when did you pick up a girl last night?"


	14. Kissing Booth

Lucy twirled her golden locks with her finger as she surveyed the bypassers. Her shift was supposed to be over two hours ago but Cana still hadn't come to take her shift, and it had been her idea in the first place to hold a kissing booth for the fundraiser. She was probably shit faced drunk and didn't even know who she was. No that was only Lucy's wishful thinking, no amount of liquor could make Cana that drunk, and there wasn't enough at this fair to even make her close to drunk.

It wasn't like it was unbearable. Yeah there had been a few guys you had tried to shove their tongue in her mouth but other than that it wasn't terrible, and there was one other reason why it hadn't been so bad. Her crush of exactly eight months, three week and five days, Natsu Dragneel, had stopped by and paid for a kiss from her. Not once but FIVE times! She was practically floating, and he was a great kisser. Geez, but it made her confused, did he like her like that or was he just doing it for the charity? And if he did like her than why didn't he just ask her out.

Why did he have to be so hard to read?! They had become friendly over the past few months after she had got the courage to talk to him. So it wasn't like they didn't know each other. So if he did like her why didn't he make a move? Or maybe him coming and paying her to kiss him was his way of making a move? Her brain was starting to hurt for trying to figure out this situation.

Looking up she saw the unmistakably spiky pink hair coming in her direction and she felt her hear skip a beat. When she realized he was walking towards her for the sixth time that evening she felt her face heat up. When he walked up and put five dollars on the table again she thought she was going to pass out.

"Hey, so can I get another kiss or you 'bout to switch?" Natsu asked her with his unmistakable grin.

"Why?" she asked him feeling her heart beat speed up, she needed to get to the bottom of this behavior before she had heart failure.

"Why what?" he asked giving her a confused look as he raised his eyebrows. Lucy felt as though she had been shot through the heart and felt her face heat up even more at this action. Shaking her head she remembered what her mission was.

"Why do you keep coming over here and paying me to kiss you?" she asked.

"Because it's for a good cause" he answered with a grin "So are you saying that I should take my five dollars and walk away? Do you hate me that much?"

"Wha-, wha, NO! I'm just asking what you're reason is. I mean you've come over here five other times and have paid like thirty dollars just to kiss me. Is it a dare or something?"

"Huh? No way."

"Then why are you paying this much just to kiss me?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Maybe cause I want to kiss you" Natsu answered with a raised eyebrow "Maybe I like you and I want to kiss you but the easiest way to do that is to pay you to kiss me, have you thought about that?" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Wha- you, you what?!" Lucy squealed.

"Geez Luce you sure are dense" Natsu said with a chuckle "So can I get my kiss or-"

Lucy cut him off before he could say anything else that would fluster her. Grabbing him but that stupid scarf he was always wearing she tugged him down to her and slammed her lips against him. She continued to keep her tight grip on his scarf as she felt his one hand cup her face and the other tangling with her hair. It was a long and sweet kiss and Lucy swore that she saw fireworks. When they pulled apart she mumbled "That was free of charge."

Natsu face was almost as pink as his hand but with a laugh he said to her "So I'll take that as a cue that you liked kissing me too."

"Yah you idiot. So are you going to ask me out or am I going to have to kiss you again?"

"Is that you offering to kiss me again free of charge?" Natsu teased.

"Only if you at least ask me out to dinner" Lucy teased right back.

"Ok then, would you like to go out to eat after you shift's over?"

"It was over two hours ago" Lucy said standing up "I think I'm free to go."

"So were you only staying in hopes of kissing me again" Natsu asked.

"Don't push my luck if you want a kiss" Lucy said as she took his hand in hers and waited for him to lead them away. The booth had earned plenty of money already, another hour wouldn't make much of a difference.


	15. Colors

Lucy sighed as she walked home from work. Clutching her purse she looked around the monochrome landscape and walked a little faster. Maybe if she would walk faster, time would pass faster and she would finally meet HIM. Then she would see colors. But as always she feared that she would never find him. The man who would bring color to her life and she would no longer see in just black and white. Until she received her first touch from her soulmate, she would only see in black and white.

Her friend Erza could see in colors, she had met her soulmate long ago, but sadly they hadn't seen each other in ten years. Erza still always looked for him. It was beautifully tragic, Lucy thought. Turning a corner she continued walking noticing a spiky haired boy walking down the street, talking into his phone. She was definitely feeling herself drawn to him but ignored it and went along.

As he walked past her there hands brushed and what Lucy felt right then was the most beautiful feeling she had ever felt. It felt like a shock and then all of sudden, colors exploded around her. Looking around in bewilderment she saw everything had a color. So many she had never seen or would have dreamed of. Looking over to the man she saw he had stopped in his tracks and had a similar look on his face. Turning his head their eyes met. Onyx on brown.

"Hi" he said in amazement.

"Hi" she repeated.

Holding out a hand he said "Natsu Dragoneel"

Accepting the hand she answered him "Lucy Heartfilla, your soulmate"


	16. Meeting a Stranger

Lucy sat swirling her drink even though she had come there to have a good time and relax, it seemed choosing a club might have not been a good place. Especially the overly rowdy Fairy Tail club. A sigh escaping her lips she contemplated leaving a maybe finding a quiet café to work on her novel or latest article. She was about to push back from the table, when a man sat down directly across from her. This really shouldn't have bothered her except he had pink hair. Really pink and this interested her enough to sit there a little longer.

"You know a picture lasts longer" he said. Realizing she had been staring a blush crossed her checks.

"Sorry" she replied looking away "But um I hope you don't mind me asking about the hair."

"Hmmm why?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, it's pink. It's dyed right, because you did a real convincing job."

"First off its salmon, and secondly it's perfectly natural."

"Perfectly….natural?" she said before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Pink isn't a natural hair color."

"Of course it is."

"Really."

"Look at me" he said gesturing to herself.

"Fine, fine" she said waving her hand "So what's your name pink hair?"

"Natsu Dragneel "he said reaching across the table and offering his hand.

"Lucy Heartfilla" she said accepting the hand.

"So tell me about yourself" he asked her.

"What do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yep, everything about you, that your willing to share of course."

"Well, I'm a journalist for the Fairy Times and recently did a pretty big interview with the mayor of the town, it's gonna be in the paper next week. I'm an only child and my mom died when I was pretty young" she said growing quieter for a few seconds before continuing "My dad became a bit…distant after that. We haven't really talked in years and I haven't spoken a single word to him since I moved away from home. I'm twenty two by the way, and sincerely hope you're not some weird middle aged guy who looks only twenty" this caused him to laugh which caused her to laugh; he was one of those people with the infectious laugh.

"Anything else?" he questioned.

"I could probably write a biography about myself but the minute I'm put on the spot I can't say anything."

"Dully noted."

"What about you?"

"Want me to tell you everything about myself?"

"Everything you're comfortable with."

"Well, I was raised by my dad, Igneel. I have two siblings, not full. One's step and one's my cousin so yeah. I'm a mechanic and the irony is I have some of the worst motion sickness ever. Nothing works, the only time I don't feel that sick is when I'm driving myself. Twenty-three, so you know that ain't middle age pervert. Have a cat named Happy. I have a weird obsession with fire, my one friend calls me a pyromaniac but I don't lit shit on fire though. And not much else to tell" he said.

"Really nothing else?"

"Nope."

"Well Natsu never pegged you for a cat lover."

"Well Lucy….nope can't think of anything odd about you."

"Really."

"Actually no you seem weird but everything you told me is totally normal."

Laughing she responded "Okay, I'll rember that."

He sent her a smile and said "So journalist huh?"

"Yep only my second year."

"Really, you must be pretty good or something."

"I guess you can be the judge when you read my article in the paper next "she giggled. But when she looked over at him she saw he had on a straight, almost sad, face.

"What's wrong, you don't know how to read?" she joked.

"No it's just…..I won't be able to read your article next week."

"Hmmm, why not?"

"Well you see, it's kinda ironic, meet somebody you'd like to get to know and shit. When tomorrow you're getting shipped off to combat."

"Wait so you're….you're a solider. But you said you worked as a mechanic."

"Well I became a solider six months ago, trained and while I waited for my assignment I continued working as a mechanic"

"Oh" Lucy said, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, sucks I know. Wish I could read that article of yours." Looking at his watch he said "Looks like I should be heading out. It was nice meeting you Lucy Heartfilla."

"Wait" Lucy said grabbing his hand "You may be going overseas but soldiers can write letters, get phone calls, video chat all that kinda stuff. We could exchange information so we could keep in touch."

"You're going through a lot to keep in touch with someone you just met."

"But like you said, I want to get to know you and shit."

"Well then" he said with a smile "Let us exchange information then."


	17. Reunion

Natsu really truly surprised Lucy sometimes, but never did he surprise her as much as the day he left. Right after Aquarius leaving her, her best friend left and then a day later she found out that the guild that had become like home to her had been disbanded. She couldn't believe why in the world Master would so such a thing, a guild could be rebuilt. But it was set in stone so she and the others left to find ways to earn money.

She did her best to keep in touch with them but it didn't work out. So she was instead finding whatever sightings she could of them and track them as a way for if they ever needed to get back together she could bring them all back. Natsu though had been the one kink in that idea but now he was back.

True he had practically melted both the stadium and her clothes, but she forgave him right after she gave him a good Lucy Kick to the face. And now here they were, lying on her bed catching up on each other's lives.

"And then out of nowhere this giant frog just comes out and I was like, this'll be a piece of cake. But it turned out it could breathe fire and man was it a cool frog. I won of course and when I went into town later that day I saw that they were gonna have the games. I was gonna actually like enter and stuff in the beginning but then I thought why not just wait till the best mages our determined and fight them. And man did they suck Lucy, I mean geez they didn't even put up a fight. I even gave 'em a warning" Natsu said talking animatedly.

Laughing she replied with a smile "I know Natsu, I was there. So that whole one year training session really worked huh? Maybe I should try something like that, just disappear for a year."

"Lucy, I said I'm sorry, but if you're still angry at me please tell me."

"I'm not angry anymore; I got over that a long time ago."

"Yeah, that kick would say otherwise."

"You deserved it and you know it" Lucy huffed.

"Yeah I did. But I swear never again will I leave and tell you by letter."

"That hints you'll be doing it again."

"I swear I won't, besides you were the only one I wrote a letter to look at it that way. At least you knew what the heck I was doing."

"I know" Lucy sighed before perking back up and looking at him quizzically "Why did you only write a letter to me?"

"Well I remembered when you left to go see your father and how worried I was. Plus you're my best friend besides Happy, but he was coming with me."

"I hope you know I was really lonely you idot."

"Well I hope you know that I really missed you, you weirdo" Natsu said smiling softly at her.

"Don't get all mushy you dolt" she laughed.

"I wasn't the one who started it Miss. Queen of Mushiness" Natsu said pointing his finger at her accusingly.

"I am a writer after all, I must know how to be mushy."

"Nah, that's just you being a weirdo" he said smiling at her.

"Shut up you idot" Lucy said punching him in the arm before smiling back at him. They both knew how they felt for each other; it was just the fact that neither knew the others feelings. They weren't planning on acting on these feelings, at least for now.


	18. Prank Calls

"Come on man it's a dare" Gray said as he dangled the phone in front of Natsu's face.

"Fine" he said grabbing it.

"I already have a number pressed in."

"You're so helpful" Natsu said before pressing send without looking at the number.

He waited a few minutes before he heard the person on the other end pick up and say "Hello."

"Yes, hello, I was wondering if you could confirm your order for the exotic Mexican dancers for a bachelor party?"

"Wait, what?" the person asked.

"Oh wait, sorry wrong number. I meant to ask you where would you like to meet up for you shipment of weed."

"Wait is this who I think it is?"

"Oh sorry that's for a Miss. Mcgarden. Terribly sorry your right below her, your order of Viagra just came in, when would you like to pick it up?"

"Natsu I know it's you and this is not funny" came a familiar voice from the other end.

"Shit Lucy" Natsu said in realization as the guys burst into laughter.

"Explain yourself on why you thought it would be a good idea to prank call me?"

"I didn't know it was you! Gray was the one who picked the number!"

"I don't care who dialed my number or whose fault it is" Lucy seethed over the phone as Natsu realized he was probably in for a premature death "But you better believe your dead when you get back home."

"I'm sorry Luce, I swear I'll make it up to you!"

"Yeah, you can figure that out while you sleep on the couch."

"LUCYYYYYY!"

"Goodnight Natsu" she said before slamming down the phone.

At Natsu's dejected and terrified face Gray asked "So you're in the dog house?"

"All thanks to you, you pervy popsicle" Natsu said before punching his friend in the face, sending him across the room.


	19. Meeting Up

Stumbling through the streets he whipped his head around worriedly. Looking over every face but every single one not the one he was looking for. He pushed through happy reunions and the numerous people celebrating. But right now was not a time to be celebrating the end of the zombies and horror. Now was the time to find Lucy.

"Where the hell is she?" he thought not seeing a single blond in the crowd "No way would she die, she's too smart. Besides we only split up five weeks ago. She has to be fine." He couldn't bear the thought of her dying. Then he saw it, a flash of golden blonde. He instantly pushed through people, not caring what looks they sent him. He had to reach her.

Finally he broke through the crowd "Lucy!" he called out waving his hands. The blonde turned around at her name and instantly her face lit up when it saw him.

"Natsu" she exclaimed turning around and running towards him. He opened his arm and she jumped into them. Clutching her close to him, he inhaled her scent and smiled into her neck.

"God, I missed seeing your idiotic face" she said.

Laughing he said "Right back at'cha."

Laughing with him she gripped him closer to her and said "I thought you might've died."

"Why'd ya think that?"

"Because you a compulsive, stupid idiot" she mumbled into his neck.

"Your right, but guess who stuck with me for three years during the apocalypse?"

"Only cause you'd die without me."

Nuzzling her check he asked "Are you sure there's no other reason?"

"If I had to go through an apocalypse I would pick you, I remember it's what I said five years ago when I was seventeen and you where eighteen"

"Yep and do you rember anything else?"

"Just how four days before the apocalypse we got drunk cause we had finished are first year of collage…what are you getting at?"

"Well I rember one thing happening as a result of the liquor" Natsu said moving his face closer to her's.

Blushing she sputtered "Please don't bring that up, we decided to pretend it didn't happen."

"Nope, won't forget about it in fact" he said with a sly grin on his face he grabbed her and dipped her down before pressing his lips to hers. Lucy gasped but instead of pushing him off, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her.

When they parted, breathing heavy, Natsu teased "I just did it again"

"At least this time we were not intoxicated" Lucy mumbled before pulling him back down for another kiss.


	20. Blizzard

Lucy stared out the window watching the snowfall blanketing the earth. At least that was how her writer side would describe it. But her normal side saw thick sheets of snow falling one after another after another, covering the ground with up to four feet of snow, and showing no signs of stopping. Needless to say she knew she wouldn't be able to make it to work, god bless her luck for working in the educational system. Though her roommate was another story, the poor guy was a car mechanic and with all this snow he was bound to start getting calls soon about accidents.

Just standing by the window she was catching the chill of the outside air. Wrapping her arms around her she scurried back to the couch and clicked on the T.V, hoping that the cable wasn't down. Thankfully when she clicked it on the local news popped up and she sat back and listened as they went on about how it was the storm of the century and that it didn't show signs of letting up anytime soon. When they showed footage of a car that had slid off the road into a ditch she though once again of her poor roommate, while she sat at home in her pajamas, he would be at work having to fix wrecked cars. But the worse though was what if he crashed on the way to work. Did they really expect him to come in while a blizzard was going on? She hoped not.

When she heard grumbling and stumbling coming from the hall she called out a greeting of "Morning Natsu."

"Mornin' Luce, did you make coffee?" was the response she got from her half asleep roommate.

"Yeah, go get some before you fall asleep on the floor again."

"You promised to never bring that up again."

"We're not around others" she replied, but all she got was a string of incoherent grumbles as a reply. She heard him rummage through the kitchen for a cup and when he dragged himself into the living room and plopped on the couch next to her, she decided to wait a few more minutes after the coffee kicked in before to talk to him.

When he looked more like his chipper self she asked him "Have any calls yet of your co-workers pleading that you come in? Cause I'm guessing no since all you're wearing right now are boxers and not seeming to be in a rush to get ready."

"Gildarts called and said he wouldn't make us come in until this flippin' blizzard stops, no matter what emergency. At least that what I think he said, I was half asleep" Natsu answered.

"Speaking of being asleep, you snuck into my bed last night, it's the third time this week."

"It was cold last night Luce and you like it, don't lie."

"Wh-wh-what gave you that idea?!"

"Gajeel told me that Levy told him that you secretly like it when I sneak into your bed."

"I'll kill Levy later, but still, what image does that give most people?"

"Lucy why should you care? Literally if someone doesn't call you Lucy then they most likely know you as bunny girl or cheerleader."

"I hate those stupid nicknames. Can you please convince Gajeel to stop calling me that?"

"I tried but he told me that you're stuck with that name after that one incident."

"It was Halloween!"

"Well it stuck."

"Hmph."

"Well I think you looked nice in the bunny suit."

"You would."

"I compliment you and no kick to the face?"

"No, when you compliment me you either get utter disbelief or me loving you for the rest of the day."

"It's more like hour, your bipolar I swear."

"I'm not bipolar. If I'm bipolar then you have ADHD, though that's probably true."

"Hey!"

"See, no so funny when it's on the other foot."

"My foot would not fit into any of your shoes."

"It's a metaphor."

"It is?" Natsu asked with a raised brow "You need to tell me these kinds of things."

"So this is what I have for the entire day?"

"You're stuck with me forever."

"What about when you get married?"

"Do you really think some guy would marry you?"

"NATSU" Lucy screamed at him as she hit him with a pillow. Laughing, Natsu grabbed another pillow and began to playfully hit Lucy back. The two continued this pillow fight until got Natsu got hit square in the face and Lucy got hit off the couch.

"Shit, sorry Luce" Natsu apologized to his friend as she glared at him from the floor before sighing and holding out her hand.

"Well I'm sorry about your face" she said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the couch. "Besides you are useful for cold days."

"And that would be because?"

"You're a walking heater."

"Ah that's right. You only want to be roommates for my ability to give off heat."

"No, we became roommates because you always used to sneak into my room to sleep with me and we've been friends since middle school. I trust you like 89% to not burn down the apartment."

"What about the rest of the hundred percent?"

"It's precautionary due to your pyromaniac tendencies."

"Point taken."

"Uh-huh. So you wanna watch a movie?"

"Depends, will it be romantic?"

"It's gonna be Christmas obviously."

"Sooooooo, yes?"

"Fine, you get to pick out the first one."

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up and grabbed his favorite.

"No, not that one" Lucy whined.

"Oh you love it."

"Maybe I did before you made me watch it like fifty times last year."

"Come on Luce, if I'm gonna suffer, so can you."

"Uuuuuugh, I hate you."

"No you don't" Natsu singsonged as he pushed in the cd before running back and plopping down on the couch next to Lucy. Snuggling up to him for warmth she settled in for her probably one hundredth watching of the movie Elf. As usual Natsu laughed at everything that was supposed to be funny but few saw the humor. She just smiled at these parts, she didn't find them humorous anymore but she loved Natsu's laugh more than most things so she could deal with it. But when the end credit finally rolled she jumped up as she ran over to the rack to pick her poison. And when she pulled it out, she could already see Natsu's face pale when he found out what she had picked.

When Natsu saw the beginning of the movie, just like Lucy predicted, he paled a bit, she had picked the movie that Natsu always seemed to dread after watching it the first time, Love at the Christmas Table. "See Natsu, you're not the only one who can make people suffer" she said as she sat down next to him instinctively curling up next to him. All she got from him was a grunt as an answer.

"Why do you hate this movie so much?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I guess cause it kinda reminds me of us" he answered.

"What, why?"

"Just the fact their good friends and have been that way forever and then their relationship gets crappy and stuff after he gets a girlfriend and after that they get into that big argument and I guess I always worry that would happen to us. Because then I'd be kicked out of your bed whenever I'd try to sleep in it."

"You know that started off melting my heart until you added that bit about my bed."

"Well it's the truth!"

"Whatever just watch the movie" she said before regaining her position nestled into his arm. She heard him grumble but he threw his arm around like normal and she went back to watching her favorite movie.

As per usual she watched it and felt touched but then after came all the sad, angst filled parts, she felt her eyes tear up. The two of them were too stupid to see how they felt about each other and when they did they ended up doing something to ruin it. Geez, the movie was touching but did it really need to send her into a pit of sad feelings.

The worst part came though at the end during the proposal. Lucy began sniffing, feeling tears coming on. Natsu was watching her, knowing that this happened every time they watched the movie. He never had liked seeing her cry, but he couldn't beat up a TV, so he settled with trying to make her feel better afterword.

So when the waterworks finally started, he tightened his grip around her and waited for the movie to end before trying to talk to her. He had learned that even if she was crying over a movie, that he should wait until the end credits came before talking. When the cheery Christmas music came on signaling the end, he turned to her and asked "You feeling ok?"

"No, not really" she sniffed "I mean they aren't real, but this movie always strikes a cord within me."

"I know, you say that every time we watch it."

"But I did realize something this time though."

"What?"

"That we are kinda like those two."

"How are you thinking about this exactly?"

"Just like you said, they're close friends and I can't help but see us in a similar situation."

"Do you realize what you're implying?"

"Stop" she teased him before getting another sad look on her face "But I also worry that we could end up like them at that one point. Something that's tearing us apart, that just ruins are relationship."

"Please, if our relationship survived while you were dating Dan then it will last through anything."

"No you don't understand. I don't want our friendship to fail period. But, sometime in life it's going to disintegrate. We're going to end up getting into relationships eventually. And I doubt that our partners would be fine with our close relationship. We live together, we invade each other's space all the time, heck we even end up sleeping in the same bed every night!"

"Luce, you're rambling."

"I don't want anyone to change the relationship between us. I think I enjoy it more that I should. I guess it's because of my fear of change. But I would be…I don't even know how I would feel about that. I love our relationship and I don't want anything to tear us apart and-"Lucy said before she was cut off by Natsu. Because he had got tired of her rambling about pointless things so he decided the best way to shut her up would be to kiss her. He was sure he would end up with a concussion in a few seconds, but at least he could enjoy those few fleeting seconds before.

The kiss was truly nothing more than a chaste peck when put in context. Now all Natsu could do was wait for his punishment that was to come. Lucy was currently starting at him, her face bright red and with her mouth slightly ajar. Natsu immediately began to regret his decision, until Lucy's hand shot up and landed on the back of his neck before pulling him down to her.

The second kiss was nowhere near as chaste as the first. Needless to say it took Natsu by surprise when Lucy smashed their lips together. But he complied easily with her obvious wishes and kissed her back eagerly. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him. She moved her hands from her face when she realized he wasn't resisting the kiss and chose to tangle them in his hair instead. The movie long forgotten and was abandoned in favor of an impromptu make out session neither knew would have happened.

It wasn't until Lucy began to move her hands across Natsu's chess did she realize that he was still in only his boxers. But it wasn't like she was planning on telling him before anyway.


	21. Stolen Car

"Crap, crap, crap" Natsu grumbled under his breath as he struggled to unlock the car. Finally when he heard the tell-tale click of the lock he let out a sigh of relief. Slipping into the car he almost let out a cry of delight to see that the idiot of the car had left the keys in the car. Turning the keys and hearing the engine roar to life, did he realize he was in the clear.

"Haha, have fun catching me now suckers" he said before roaring out of the parking lot and onto the road. Looking behind him he saw the punks that had been after him were looking around the parking lot hurriedly for him. Too bad for them that he knew very well how to steal himself a car. He would return it somehow, but until then the owner would be without a car for a bit.

Turing onto the freeway he relaxed a bit and began to drive like there wasn't probably an entire gang out for his head at the moment. At least he was driving the car and no one else. He would definitely have a problem, especially if it was Erza. He'd probably throw himself to them if that were to happen.

He was about to turn on the radio when he heard a grumble coming from the back of the car. "Shit" he thought as he turned his head to see a girl rising from the backseat. It was game over for him.

"Wha- why is the car moving?" came a confused voice. He could practically hear the gears in her head cranking as he kept his head forward hoping maybe she wouldn't see him and go back to sleep.

"Holy shit who the fuck are you and why are you in my car?!" she yelled at him.

"Listen I'll explain in like ten minutes, just let me get to where I'm going, you'll know why I stole your car and I'll get out of the car. I swear" he said.

"Wait, are you who I think you are?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know cause I don't know who you are."

"Natsu Dragneel why the hell did you hijack my car?" said the voice that sounded suddenly very familiar.

"Lucy?"

"You better bet your ass it is. Now why the hell did you steal my car for?"

"Do I have to tell you now?"

"Yes."

"Ugh fine. I may have pissed of a few members of a gang and needed a quick getaway and your car was the first I found."

"I swear sometimes, you'll get yourself thrown in jail for being a police officer."

"That's not true."

"YOU JUST STOLE A CAR!"

"Minor detail."

"It's pretty big to me, cause you know, it's against the law!"

"Ok geez I'm sorry, I'll never hijack another car every again. So just drop you off at your apartment?"

"No, I want to continue this conversation."

"But you'll just yell at me for another four hours."

"You bet I will."

"Ok, but before you do that can I just ask why you were asleep in your car?"

"Well maybe I was waiting for my stupid partner to call and tell me it had just been some stupid house party and then leave."

"You slept on the job."

"That took over four hours when it should have taken only one at the most!"

"Were back to yelling?"

"Yes we are!"


	22. Goverment Worker

Lucy groggily opened her eyes and sat herself up in the bed. Looking over at her clothing stripped partner, a smile gracing her lips. Only for it to disappear a few seconds later. She loved him, and that was bad. She was here for information; he was nothing more than a mere pawn in her case. Or that's how it was supposed to be, that's how Sabertooth agencies saw him as. She wasn't supposed to develop feelings for Natsu Dragneel. He was the son of the famous mob boss, Igneel Dragneel. He was her target, to find where he was hiding and take him down. She had been assigned to seduce Natsu Dragneel into telling her where his father was hiding.

Eight months since then she had been able to become his girlfriend and had gotten her answer, as well as fall in love with him. The answer that she had gotten would not make the agency happy. Natsu had not known where his father was, said that one day if he ever came back, he would personally escort his father to jail, he was a cop after all. That had struck her as odd due to the fact he had told her stories of his childhood, and most seemed to be happy. But that aside, the minute she told the agency, they would take her off this job and place her in another. And in the process she'd be forced to break it off with Natsu. She had done this numerous times before, breaking people's hearts.

But if she did that to him she would be heartbroken herself. She was trying to buy time to figure out how to keep her relationship with him and the only way to do that would be to quit the agency. But that was easier said than done, she had a job as an elementary school teacher as part of her cover, so finding a job wouldn't be a problem.

Sabertooth was. She wasn't sure how they'd react. They would probably become angry at her and turn the world against her. Or they might just not let her quit and put her into another case in some other country. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she got up and decided to go take a shower to clear her head.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and looked in the mirror. She looked like a completely normal person, no one would ever suspect that she worked for a sketchy government agency. Maybe she could easily get away with just quitting and leading a normal life with Natsu. Seeing a smile appear on her face at the thought, definitely made it seem more appealing. But the happy moment was broken when her phone rang.

Grabbing it before it woke up her boyfriend she hissed "Hello."

"Well hello to you too my dear" came a melodically vicious voice.

Frowning she responded "Hello Minerva, what do you need at four in the morning?"

"Just called to ask about the Dragneel case. How's it coming?"

"Same as it's always been."

She heard Minerva sigh on the other side "Heartfilla, we've talked about this. You must have some clue or lead. You've been on this case for eight months. You should be off it by now."

"It's harder to get the information then I thought."

"Heartfilla, don't lie to me. Where is Igneel Dragneel? I know you know. You're just not telling me."

"Or maybe I really don't know anything."

"You wouldn't have happened to actually fall for the boy, did you?"

"Wha-no!"

"Lies, everyone here all knows you're fucking. So he should have told you by now. So you know and either you think it's a good idea to keep the information withheld or you fell in love with him. Which is it?"

"Well, uh, you have no-"

"Don't lie Heartfilla."

"Fine, I love him."

"So that's why you're withholding information?"

"No it's because I want to. Because you would split us up if I told you."

"You're correct. So tell me, what you know and we won't shatter his heart too much."

"You bitch!"

"That's business Heartfilla, your one of our agents so we own you."

"No you don't."

"Ha, and why is that?"

"Because I quit."

"Wait, what-"

"Don't call me ever again" Lucy said before clicking the phone shut. Throwing it in the toilet, she flushed it, looked like she would need a new phone number now.

After heading back to her room, she shuffled through the closet until she found an outfit for that day. After putting it on, she felt arms wrap around her waist as hot breath tickled her ear.

"Mornin' Luce" Natsu mumbled in her ear.

"Good morning Natsu" she replied before turning around and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now put some clothes, I won't talk to you until you've put on your clothes."

"Why?"

"Because I might not go to work if you don't."

"I don't object to that."

"Oh get on some clothes" she said before unraveling herself from his grip and heading off to the kitchen. Leaving him marveling in how he scored a girl like that.


	23. Bakery

Lucy hummed to herself as she absentmindedly tapped her fingers on the counter before she heard the tell-tale jingle that someone had entered the bakery.

"Welcome to Sweetly's Bakery. How may I help you?" she asked the customer.

"Well I obviously came here for a cake" came a familiar voice. Looking at the customer this time instead of just glancing she saw it was her idot friend Natsu.

"Is it for Erza's birthday?" she asked.

"Yep!"

"You were put in charge of it this year?"

"Uh-huh."

"What do you want?"

"The strawberry cake with white icing and stuff."

"So Erza's regular?"

"Yeah, except I want to put some words on there?"

Pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil and asked "Okay what do you want?"

"Uhh, Happy Birthday, we all know you don't need this cake."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Oh come on, it's funny and true."

"We'll see if you're still saying that later this week" she said as she rang up the bill.

Needless to say later that week as Natsu was running for his life away from an angry Erza, all Lucy could do was shake her head.


	24. Stress Eating

Looking around the corner to see if the coast was clear, all Lucy saw him standing there by her friend, probably flirting. Damn him, why did he have to come. Actually she should be damning the host of the party for inviting the guy when he knew how she felt about him.

Retreating back to her hiding place in the kitchen, she began munching on the chips, stress eating would come back and bit her in the butt later, but that was future Lucy's problem. But right now at least it took her mind off of the person in the other room. Not really, he more just brought back bad memories.

She really didn't want to see him. It had been seven months but she was still worried about seeing him. Dan and her had been a decent couple, expect she didn't feel anything for him, it didn't help she was only dating him in hope of getting her pink haired friend out of her head. Only to worsen it, so after six months together she had broken it off.

Unfortunately she forgot how clingy he had been, he had practically stalked her for weeks after. Only until she had told Natsu and he had beat Dan up. Dan had run off with his tail between his legs and she hadn't seen him since.

So she had a reasonable reaction. She didn't want him to see her and become his creepy overbearing stalker self again. Continuing her angry munching, she surveyed the other guests, most she knew and were friends with but there were a few people wasn't acquainted with. Looking towards the door, she saw Dan's figure begging to enter. Grabbing the bowl of chips she ducked down and scooted herself so she was under the table. Covered by the tablecloth she continued her munching of the chips while watching people's legs as they came over to the table to grab some the randomly assorted food items that she had tried to help make look decent. Natsu would normally just throw out chips and dip and leave it there. But now there were no chips due to her.

Seeing she had reached the bottom of the bowl, she contemplated ricking going out to grab some more chips. Only to decide better safe than sorry. So she huddled under the table rationing her few remaining chips and decided to wait out for the party to end. She watched as a new pair of legs appeared at the table. Not really caring too much about them, at least not until the owner of the legs bended down and lifted the tablecloth.

She half expected to see Dan's face but felt a flush of relief when she saw onyx eyes and pink hair.

"Luce, why are you hiding under the table eating instead of enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Well I'm not the one who invited Dan!" she exclaimed at him.

"What? Why would that basterd be here? I didn't invite him."

"Then why is he here?"

"I don't know, he probably crashed it."

"You know how I feel about him! I do NOT want to go out there!"

"Oh stop being scared of him. I'll beat his ass if he tries his stalker thing on you."

"Thanks, but I still don't want to talk to him."

"Then just stay away from him. I'll stay by your side, how about that? Then will you come out?"

"Hmmmm, fine. I'll do it. But don't you dare leave me alone."

"Not for a minute" he answered before helping her to her feet "Come on, let's be social." Then he pressed a kiss to her cheek and grabbed her hand to lead her out to their friends. She really didn't need to worry about Dan. Not with a boyfriend who practically ripped off any guy's head if they tried to flirt with her. Imagine what would happen to Dan if he tried his normal act. Now that did make her want to go out and see him.


	25. Bookstore

"No,no,no! Ugh, why can't I find the book I'm looking for" Lucy muttered to herself as she walked between the aisles of the book shelves. Christmas was just a few days away and she still hadn't bought a gift for Levy. She had planned on buying her friend a book but that was hard when she had to find a book her friend didn't own and would read. Maybe she could get her a cookbook. Her friend had always talked about her lack of culinary knowledge; maybe she could find one that had some easy recipes or something. But lately her friend had really been getting into this series of romance mysteries, maybe she could find a book from that series.

Looking at the labels of the sleeves as she walked down them she wasn't looking in front of her, if she did she would have seen the guy carry three boxes that were covering his line of vision. But she didn't so when she ended up on the floor a few seconds later surrounded by books and tipped over boxes, along with a pretty handsome man.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going" Lucy hastily apologized to the guy. He was rubbing his forehead and she leaned forward to see if there was any bleeding before he waved at her.

"I'm fine, no blood or anything. Worst case scenario is I'll wake up with a gigantic bruise tomorrow. Anyway I'm sorry for running into you" he said.

"No don't apologize. You must have been carrying all of these boxes, you couldn't see"

"Yeah and that's why it's my fault. I shouldn't have been carrying all those boxes ok. Anyway I better clean these up, there this new shipment of books. First one of this new book in this series everyone has been loving recently. Probably gonna be attacked tomorrow."

Nodding her head she said "Let me help you clean this up."

"Oh, ok. I don't want to make you feel like you need to do this."

"Nah, I'm fine" Lucy said as she began to stack the books back in. She couldn't help though but look at what the book was called, "The Case of The Bookstore Bureau: Fifth Book in the Criminal Romance Series ." Gasping Lucy said "This is a book from that series my friend loves so much."

"Huh really? She into it?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was talking about how he was releasing a new book soon. When are these going on sale?" she asked.

"Well, there not supposed to be on sale until tomorrow but…. I don't that one book sold before the release date would be that bad."

"Really? Thank you so much" she said clutching the book.

"No prob, just let me finish picking these up and I'll ring it up for you."

After they had finished picking up the books and piling them back in the boxes she helped carry one of the boxes to the front before they went to ring up the book.

"Thanks again" Lucy said as he handed her the book.

"I told you, no problem. I hope your friend likes the book, oh and thanks again for the help with the books."

"It was nothing" she said before waving at him and walking out of the store. He had been nice, plus being cute was a definite plus. At least she had seen his nametag before she had left. Natsu; had a nice ring to it. She was definitely planning on going back to the bookstore very soon.


	26. Spilled Paint

Walking down the aisle, Lucy tried her best to keep her five cans of paint steady. But gravity once again proved to hate her when three of the cans came crashing down and landed on the guy who had been turning into that fateful aisle.

"Oh crap, I am so sorry" she exclaimed as she set the other two cans down and went to try and help the poor sap who she had just spilled paint all over,

"No problem, it should wash out at least" he said as she picked up the tree cans that were emptied of their paint.

With an apologetic grin she said "Let me help you try to clean up this mess."

"Nah, I was planning on leaving to go home anyway. I'll just walk home, it's only a block away."

"Please help me feel a little better. At least let me drive you home."

"No, I'd just ruin your car. I mean right now I'm two shades of blue and I think purple. What you painting?"

"A mural for class and trust me you wouldn't be ruining my car at all" she explained as a store employee walked over to the scene.

He had a grimace on his face and a roll of paper towels in his hand "I hope you know you're paying for that."

"I know, please don't remind me" she told him before offering the guy a hand.

"You sure, I'll just get paint all over you?"

"I always have paint on me, it won't kill me."

"Fine, don't complain if it gets on your clothes" he said as he took her hand and helped her get him to his feet.

"Now then, just wait for me to pay for this and I'll take you home."

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah it's fine. It'll make me feel better."

"Whatever you say. Name's Natsu by the way. Don't want you driving a total stranger somewhere."

"Well, I'm Lucy and hoping the two cans of paint I have will be enough for my mural."

"How about I buy you some paint later to make up for the ones I got covered in?"

"No it was my fault not yours."

"The whole trying to make myself feel better thing is what I'm trying to do here."

"Oh, then that would be nice."

"No problem" he said with a wide smile "Now can I say I'm sorry for ruining your seat before I get in the car?"

"I told you the paint is no problem."

"Yeah bit I also get crazy motion sickness."

"Ok, then maybe you should say sorry ahead of time then."


	27. Subway

Lucy really hated public transport. Everyone was cramped in together and there was always at least one person who didn't wear deodorant and stuck up the entire car. People wouldn't ever give up their seats no matter who got on. Whether it was an old lady or a pregnant woman no one would move from their seats, not that she could talk, she never got up either. Also, someone was always in your personal space. Sometimes she could deal with it if I was a friend or a female. But when males got in her personal space on the subway, especially handsy or extremely flirty ones, got on her nerves.

So she sat there, thankful that since it was early in the morning, there wasn't the usual afternoon traffic. Sitting in a seat and not surrounded by hordes of unknown people was great. Flipping a page in her book she hummed absentmindedly to herself, looking out of the corner of her eye to look at the guy sitting next to her. He was pretty damn hot, even though he looked half asleep. Vibrant pink hair did set him out against the rest of the people on the subway, all looking either half asleep or chipper enough to listen to music or read. But something else about did seem to interest her.

But she wasn't going to try to start a conversation with some stranger this early in the morning. Her friends could deal with her early morning grumpiness. Not some random guy on a train though. Turning back to her book, she listened to see when they would announce her stop when she felt weight on her shoulder suddenly.

Looking over she saw that her seatmate had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Now normally she would have either shrugged them off, woke them up or push them over. But she had to admit, he looked pretty cute.

"Gah Lucy, don't let cute boys muddle your brain. Push him off, he's in your personal space!" she thought to herself. Unfortunately she didn't listen to herself and decided to let the guy sleep on her shoulder. As long as he didn't drool, he was fine.

So they stayed in this position until her stop was announced to be next. Trying to strategize a way to wake the guy up, but not making him want to kill her was a hard decision. But she decided the best way would to simply nudge him and pray he woke up. She nudged him with her shoulder a few times until she heard him grumble before shooting straight up.

"Uh, sorry about falling asleep on you" he said apologetically.

"No problem, I mean I did let you sleep there. You fell asleep two stops back. But my stop is next and I don't think that would be a good time to wake you up" she responded.

"Wow, you're pretty nice for someone riding on the subway this morning" he said.

"Why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've done that a few times after I got off from the graveyard shift. I always get punched in the face."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but I mean most normal people don't let strangers just fall asleep on them."

"What does that make me then?"

"A weirdo."

"What?" she asked as the subway stopped and the doors opened while announcing her stop over the speakers.

Getting up she said to him "We'll continue this conversation later."

"I'll make sure not to fall asleep on you next time."


	28. Doctor

Lucy looked at him from over her clipboard with a raised eyebrow. He offered her a sheepish smile before she sighed and demanded "Natsu Dragneel, what the heck have you done to yourself now!?"

He gave her another smile but she could see the shame in his eyes, and he should have it! He walked into her office with his arm wrapped in bandages that looked like they had been soaked in blood. She later found out that "the stripper had spilled his stupid Hawaiian punch on him as a joke."

While she would consider Natsu and her friends, they did hang out a few times outside of any appointments that he made, he was incredibly stupid sometimes. The majority of the time she saw him in his office was because he had done something incredibly stupid, normally done with the encouragement of his friends.

He was the reason why she could have a patient come in with his entire body burned and she wouldn't find it odd.

And here he was once again, with ace bandages wrapped around his right arm.

"What are you here for this time Natsu?" she asked.

"Well you see Luce" Natsu laughed nervously, while rubbing the back of his neck "My friends thought it be a good idea to try this stunt with flaming hoops, and well you know how I have motion sickness, so it kinda kicked in while I was going through the hoops on my bike and-"

"Stop right there" Lucy said holding up her hand while shaking her head "I don't want to hear anything else. I'll prescribe you for some cream to help cool the burn, okay."

"Thanks Doc" Natsu said.

"But just promise me on thing."

"Uh, sure, what do ya want?"

"Make sure they next time I see you, it's not in this office because you did something stupid."

"Heh yah, sorry, I just like to do a lot of stupid shit."

"I've noticed" Lucy said with a smirk.

"So how about the next time I see you it's for coffee at Fairy Tail tomorrow morning?" Natsu asked.

"Sure" Lucy said with a smile "Now get out of here, I have patients that actually made appointments."

"Sure" Natsu said with a wave "See you tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone for the reviews and follows. Also, I'm planning on starting a multi chapter fic soon, so updates of this may slow down a bit.


	29. One Night Stand (Slightly M)

"I'm so joyed you could make it to the holiday party this year Ms. Heartfilla" said Lucy's boss, Mr. Makarov, when he saw her.

With a smile she said "Well since I didn't plan to travel this year I thought why not, and you can just call me Lucy sir."

"Well then Lucy, there is another reason I am happy you showed up" he told her.

"And what would that be?" Lucy asked though she was pretty sure she knew why.

"Well you know about my son, well he's not technically my son but I practically raised him, anyway he's here at the party too. And as I've told you for months now, I think you two would be perfect together."

"Sir, you're not usually the matchmaker around her, isn't that Mira's job?"

"Yes, well that idiot refuses to throw himself into the dating world for some stupid reason that he refuses to tell me. So I decided why not find a nice girl to get him back in the game?"

"So I'm practice?"

"No, no, no I would very much like you two to become an item. You would make beautiful grandkids for me."

"B-b-bu-but don't you have Laxus already."

"Pah, an old man can never have too many grandkids. Besides Laxus doesn't seem to see me as his grandfather."

"Yes, well, I mean we might not even get along-"Lucy began before she was cut off.

"There he is over there" Makarov cried before running through the crowd to grab this mysterious guy.

It wasn't like Lucy wasn't interested in finding a guy, in fact she had been single for about a year now, it's just she still had strings attached to one really stupid thing. That stupid thing just so happened to be a one stand that had happened a few months ago. That guy had been HOT. But they had both said straight out it was pretty much going to be a one night stand. But she did have they guy's number and would occasionally ask for dick pics and he obliged and would send them. It wasn't weird, he seriously had some good hardware.

She noticed her boss heading her way with a man following behind him. Glancing at the guy she felt her cheeks heat up and knew she was in deep shit.

"Lucy, this is my son Natsu Dragneel. Natsu, this is one of my workers Lucy Heartfilla" Makarov said introducing them. Not that they needed to be introduced. Lucy instantly recognized him from his pink hair that had instantly drawn him to her that night. And that smile he flashed still was burned in her memory and as her mind drifted off into different areas when she saw the tux he was wearing, and damn did he look fine. She could still remember every muscle that was concealed from her eyes by the clothing, ok she was becoming a bit of a perv.

Natsu truthfully wasn't thinking any better. When he had first laid eyes on her he recognized her easily. With her chocolate brown eyes that always drew him in, her smile that reminded him of the sun, it could easily brighten a room in his opinion. Not to mention her lovely assets. Geez he would have never seen himself as a boob man, but she had changed his opinion on that after meeting her. He could still remember the way they bounced-"holy shit, nope don't go there, I'm at a party" he thought to himself.

"Well I'll leave you two alone" Makarov said before wandering off leaving to heavily embarrassed people together.

"So umm hey" Natsu said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Hey, it's been awhile" Lucy responded.

"Well considering I sent you a dick pick two weeks ago would say otherwise."

"Don't talk about that in public!"

"Ehh, I just have one question though."

"What?"

"Did you really miss my dick that much?"

"Well considering you've asked me for boob pics a couple of times, I would have to ask you the same thing."

"Maybe I did miss you a bit" he said talking a step closer to her.

"It was only a one night stand though, remember?" she said even though she stepped close enough to him that their chests touched.

"How about we have another?" he asked, his breath tickling her lips.

"Lets" she said before grabbing his tie and tugging him off in search for a deserted office. When they finally found her office, at least she though it was her office, she pulled him in before closing the door behind them. She felt as his arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around to face him.

"So did you really miss me?" he asked coyly.

"I missed you as much as you missed me" she cooed before yanking his face down and crashing her lips against his. Her hands instantly traveled to his hair as she intertwined her fingers in his locks. One of his hands was pressing against the small of her back keeping her pressed flush up against him, the other was tangled in her hair. Their moved with each other until he bit her lip, causing her to gasp giving him enough leeway for him to shove his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned as she felt his tongue explore her mouth. Her hands came out of his hair and flew down to his shirt. She began unbuttoning his shirt hastily and when the final button came undone she began exploring his chest with her hands. Tracing over his well-defined chest she heard him groan into her mouth before he drew back leaving a trail of saliva connecting them. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head exposing her chest. She took this opportunity to take off the rest of his shirt leaving him fully shirtless as well.

He began kissing her neck, starting from her earlobe and continuing down. When he reached he collarbone he nipped it, earning him another moan from the blond. Grinning against her neck he couldn't help but think about the fact of him not dating was not because of any of the reasons Makarov thought. It was all because he couldn't get the golden haired girl out of his mind. Maybe this time he would convince her that they could be more than one night stands and dick picks. But one couldn't be too hasty.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to the guest who spotted my mistake.


	30. Delivery Guy

When Natsu walked into the lobby of his apartment building, the first thing he noticed was a guy carrying a bag of Chinese take-out that looked like it was going to feed a family of ten. The poor delivery guy looked absolutely distraught as he looked at the paper that must have held the room number and floor and considering their elevator was out it looked like it had to be one of the higher floors. Taking pity on him Natsu decided to go over and figure out who he was taking all this food to.

"Hey I couldn't help but notice you don't look to happy about what room number you got to take that to. You mind telling me what number?" Natsu asked the guy.

"It's on floor seven" he began and Natsu gave him a sympathetic nod, that was the floor he lived on and just walking up those stairs with nothing was borderline hard "and it's room 776." That made Natsu stop his nodding, that was his neighbor Lucy's apartment, and since he wasn't planning on going over to her place tonight he didn't know why she would need so much food.

"Oh well that just happens to be my neighbor, I wouldn't mind taking it up for you" Natsu said cursing himself the entire time, he did not want to carry that bag up seven flights of stairs. But he did want to know why Lucy needed so much food.

"Really?" The guy asked.

"Sure" Natsu said right as the guy shoved the bag in his arms and ran off. Looks like either Lucy paid for her food over the phone or she was getting free food. Either way there was way more food in there then Lucy would ever eat, so it looked like he would be getting a free meal.

When he finally reached the top of the stairs after his trek he thanked his lucky stars that his job required him to be in good shape, otherwise he might have given up a couple floors back. He stood in front of Lucy's door for a couple seconds before knocking.

When she opened the door he instantly realized something was up. Not only did the apartment smell like alcohol but so did Lucy. She was swaying from side to side and when she finally realized what was in front of her she exclaimed "Natsu, I didn't realize you were a delivery person, I thought you were a cop cause you have nice muscles. But you must have got them from carrying boxes of food." Even though she hadn't started slurring her words she was definitely talking weird, if he had to call it anything he would saying she was talking in a coy voice. But if that was how Lucy flirted it explained her lack in boyfriends.

"Hey Lucy what have you been up to? I uh brought your food up for you cause the delivery guy looked like he was about to pee his pants when he saw where you lived" he told her.

"Ohhh so you're still a cop then. I still haven't seen you in a uniform" Lucy told him, well more liked purred but still, Natsu could tell that Lucy was most likely a flirty drunk.

"Uh huh, so can I come in?" he asked hoping he could figure out was he normally sunny neighbor had decided to try and get herself drunk.

"Of course, but only if you promise to wear your uniform the next time you come over."

"OK" Natsu said uneasily as he stepped inside, he saw what looked like two wine bottles on her coffee table and one was definitely empty. "Hard day at work?" he asked as he continued to examine the room as he put the food on the table and noticed how there seemed to be what looked like photo albums littered on the coach and table.

"No, Minerva was a stuck up bitch as always" Lucy said as she plopped herself down on the couch and patted the spot next to her until he sat down "And my article got praise from my boss so no, it was decent" Lucy told him as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Then what's with the wine Lucy?" Natsu asked her sending her a questioning look.

With a pout she said "Can't a girl drink to have some fun, it's the holidays and it's not like I'm doing anything."

"Well yeah I guess, but what do you mean you're doing nothing. You have family right, I've seen that picture on your desk. It looks like a picture of you and your mom."

Lucy sat quiet for a minute before say "But that picture was taken years ago, it was the last picture I took with her before she….before she..." she began sniffing.

"Hey if it's too painful to talk about then don't talk about."

"But you told me about how your father abandoned you. That had to be painful so you deserve to know what happened to my mom" Lucy said before getting quiet for a bit again.

"Lucy" Natsu began.

"She died when I was eight from some unknown sickness. The doctors told us there was nothing they could do" Lucy said quietly.

Natsu saw the tears beginning to stream from her cheeks and was quick to try and comfort "I'm so sorry Lucy" he said wrapping his arm around her, looked like his thought that she was a flirty drunk was wrong.

"It's not your fault. It was just the world doing what it does best."

"Well, it could've been worse right?" Natsu asked.

"Not really. My mom was three months pregnant when she got sick, the baby died with her. My dad turned stone cold after that. He became all about work. I couldn't even talk to him about her. I was raised by others. I haven't seen him for years. Christmas is the worse cause it was my mom's favorite holiday and my dad hasn't celebrated it since my mom's death."

"Lucy, I don't know what to tell you, I know saying sorry won't make it better. I don't really know what to do" he told her as he tightened his grip around her.

"You could wear your uniform" looks like his theory did still stand.

"Well you could always just spend Christmas with friends" he suggested.

"They all have family."

"Then you can spend Christmas with me then."

"Really? But don't you have family" she sniffed.

"Not really, there's Gajeel and Wendy but we really don't do much for Christmas anyway. Besides you could just come with me Christmas day for presents that's all we do any way."

"Thanks Natsu, you're nice. Do you think you could spend every Christmas with me?" Lucy asked him.

"Sure Lucy. Whatever you want" he said smiling down at her. She sent him a small smile back before they sat on the couch in silence.

The silence was broken when Lucy asked "So about you in your uniform.."


	31. Gingerbread Cookies

Lucy hummed absentmindedly as she walked into her cupboard of a kitchen and surveyed once again her set up for that evenings Christmas eve dinner, it was Natsu and her's first since they had become a couple and since a few friends were coming over later she had made a pretty big deal out of it . Everything seemed in place except…..the plate that had the gingerbread cookies on it was now cleaned, with nothing left except for a few crumb.

"Who the fuck ate the gingerbread cookies?!" Lucy bellowed. She was sure the neighbors had heard her, but they always seemed to complain about her yelling and it was just normal to them now whenever they heard the tell-tale sheiks that some pink haired man was most likely about to get a kick in the face.

Lucy was pretty sure she knew who the culprit was, she just needed to figure out where he was hiding. When she passed a mewing blue cat she figured she was close since Happy never strayed too far from his master's side when he was around. When she turned the corner, she saw her pink haired boyfriend sitting on the couch talking angrily into his phone.

"I told you old man I can't come in" Natsu said angrily into the phone to whoever it was he was talking to "I don't care. The entire fucking west side of town could be one fire and I still wouldn't come in!" Lucy was now able to deduce that he was talking to his boss "Listen its Christmas Eve for Christ's sakes." There was a pause before he began his angry ranting again "Yeah yeah Christmas spirt and I should care and come in to help but guess what, I put in for this night off three months ago. So no way am I dropping my plans to come in. Plus it's Lucy and I's first Christmas together old man. Please just let me off the hook once." A few seconds past before Natsu punched his fist in the air say "Thanks old man you're the best."

Once he had hung up the phone did she speak "So work?"

He jumped a bit before turning around and say "Yeah, there's a fire on the west side of town and he was calling in anyone for back-up."

"Why didn't you go?" Lucy asked as she came around and sat down next to him.

"Because you would probably kill me. Plus this kinda means a lot to me" he said slinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him "It is our first Christmas together, as a couple. So I definitely want to be with you for the entire time this year, unlike last year."

"Yeah, you had five calls that night, and I would not kill you."

"You sounded like you wanted to kill me a little while ago."

"That's right. Thanks for reminding me the reason I came looking for you."

"Geez, did I just cause my own death?"

"Natsu Dragneel, did you eat the gingerbread cookies?"

"Huh?"

"The cookies, the gingerbread cookies I made for the party?"

"I didn't know that you made any cookies."

"Then who ate them?"

"You?"

"No, why would I ask you if you ate them if I did?"

"To throw off your tracks."

"No. Well if you didn't do it and I didn't do it, then who did?" Lucy asked right as Happy trotted over to the two and climbed into Lucy's lap. Natsu reached over and patted the cats head before stopping.

"Looks like I found your culprit" Natsu told her.

"Who, Happy?"

"Yep, he has crumbs in his whiskers."

"Let me see" she said picking up the cat and putting his face in front of hers "I can't believe you, you thieving cat." Sure enough Happy had crumbs on his face and all he did about this accusation was mew at her.

"Looks like you'll need to make more" Natsu said.

"Yeah I do. I can't believe your damn cat ate my cookies."

"Hey, he's your cat too. He's as attached to you as me."

"Only because after you got him you always brought him with you when you came to my apartment."

"Yeah and he loved you instantly then, just like I did when I met you" Natsu said before leaning over and kissing her neck.

"Flatter gets you nowhere right now. Come on and help me remake these cookies that our cat ate" Lucy said as she stood up and offered him a hand.

Grabbing it he said "Fine, but only because I want some."

"You can have two after they're done."

"You're the best Luce."

"I know, now come on. Those cookies aren't gonna bake themselves."

* * *

A/N: Sorry that the latest update was all older Christmas ones. But I've been busy working on the multi-chapter fic(its' Nalu if you couldn't have guessed by what I mainly write) I'll be posting the first chapter next Monday.


	32. Bad Dates

Right as Natsu put his car in park, did his side door open. He looked over at his flustered friend and asked "It was that bad?"

She looked over at him and replied "Yeah, he was a total bore, and when he wasn't talking about the news, sports and what his political views were, he was being way to suggestive. He was a boring pervert."

"Need me to beat him up or something?" Natsu questioned.

"Nah, its fine. Just get me out of here before he figures out that I ditched him" Lucy said with a smile.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I might have told him I was going to the bathroom, called you and while he wasn't looking I slipped out the door."

"Lucy come that's cold, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Noooooo trust me I made the right decision. So just drive us out of here please" Lucy begged.

"Fine, fine, you know I would do anything for you."

"Only because I still have that one date with what's her name" Lucy mumbled.

"Her name was Mattan and she was a bit obsessed with cats" Natsu defended.

"A bit" Lucy asked trying to hold back a laugh "Didn't she make you leave your date to go to some pet store to look at cats."

"Ok, so maybe she probably wanted to date Happy more than she wanted to date me" Natsu said "But that was not the worst."

"Yeah the worst was with-"

"NO, we are not going there" Natsu exclaimed.

"Fine, fine don't get your underwear in a twist."

"So who was this guy that was so terrible you're making me drive you away from him?" Natsu countered.

"His name is Mace Orlando, he seemed nice but I learned today that he is incredibly boring and thinks that since we went on a date he was going to get laid" Lucy deadpanned.

"OK then I say let's drive you out of the state then."

"Natsu!"

"What I'm protecting you from unwanted sex. You know how men our now a days. All they want is sex and will do anything to get it."

"Natsu, you're being overprotective" Lucy sighed.

"I have to make up for your sorry excuse of a father."

"Natsu do you have a problem with me dating?"

"What are you talking about Lucy, you can date anyone. And if they make too much of a move on you'll I'll be there to save you."

"Are you hiding something from me?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing Lucy, nothing at all" Natsu replied.

"Sure" Lucy said, but she could tell when Natsu was lying, and she knew for a fact that was exactly what he was doing right now. But she would get to the bottom of this, even if it killed her.


	33. Ikea

He was back. When he had first shown up Lucy hadn't thought too much on it. People would pull stunts like that all the time to be 'funny', since she had been an Ikea employee for a couple months now, she was used to it. But he had been coming every day for the past week and was always sleeping on one of the beds they sold.

Lucy was beginning to wonder if the guy was homeless. She had already debated calling the homeless shelter after he came in three days in a row, but stopped herself because she really didn't know for sure if it was true.

So as Lucy stood looking at him sprawled on one of the teen beds that were targeted at girls, she couldn't help but hold back a snicker. His bright pink hair went well with the comforter. But no matter how humorous he looked, she needed to talk to him and figure out his deal.

Going over and tapping him on the shoulder she waited for him to wake up. And when he didn't she groaned, he would be the type that didn't wake up easy. So she went from poking his face, shaking his shoulders, jumping on the bed and her final move, use all her strength (and the comforter) to pull his ass of the bed.

He tumbled out of the bed and Lucy landed on her butt. To say the least it was a pretty funny scene to witness.

"Owww" the guy groaned as he rubbed his head. Looking over at her he asked "Did you pull me off the bed?"

"Uh, yeah" Lucy replied "What did you expect. You can't sleep on the merchandise. Plus, to make matters worse, you've been doing this for a week now. Are you homeless or something? Do you need me to call the shelter?" Good job Lucy, get to the point quick so this much needed conversation can be over soon.

"Umm I'm not homeless so you don't need to call the shelter" the guy answered. It looked like he was going to be the type that was sleeping her because he thought it was funny.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu" the guy answered.

"Ok then Natsu, why do you come in here and sleep in the beds. Do you not have a bed?"

"I have a bed. I come in here because I mainly work night shifts at my job and when I get back to my apartment my roommate and his girlfriend are normally going. So after my landlord got angry at me for sleeping out in the hallway, I moved my sleeping here because ya know, there's actually beds here."

Lucy couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy, but still, he didn't need to sleep on the merchandise. "You couldn't have thought of a different solution. Like talk to your roommate. Or move out and find another roommate?"

"Yeah, that does sound like a lot better than my plan" Natsu said sheepishly.

"You literally didn't think of anything like that till now?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No."

"Geez, you're not that smart are you?"

"Hey, I'm not that dumb!"

"You're dumb enough to not think of another solution to your problems other than sleeping on a bed in Ikea."

"You do have a point there."


	34. Kicked Out

This was incredibly awkward. The silence that filled the halls, except for the few occasional moans that could be heard through the thin walls, was almost deafening. Lucy was sitting by her door staring at the ground, anywhere but near her neighbor. Levy would kick her out of their apartment because she and Gajeel needed some 'alone time'. Yeah she wasn't fooling anyone, and Lucy would have been fine with leaving but it was one in the morning now and she kinda wanted to go back to bed

Natsu wasn't doing much better. He knew Gray and Juvia could go at it for hours, but they normally had sex at Juvia's place not theirs. Juvia didn't have a roommate that they had to kick out. He was contemplating just falling asleep in the hallway. Glancing over at his neighbor, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked really embarrassed based on her red face, and looked about ready to kick down the door and just go back inside.

Now that he thought about it, it seemed like a good idea. Resting his head against the wall he let out a sigh, it was going to be a long night.

When Lucy heard Natsu sigh, she snuck a peak at him. He had his head against the wall and his eyed seemed lidded. She also noticed how with the short sleeved shirt he had given her a nice view of his, amazing in her opinion, muscles and the tattoo of flames that went up most of his arm. The moonlight seemed to be making him glow, and don't even get her started on his hair.

You could say that she had a bit of a crush on him.

The minute he looked up, Lucy quickly moved her vision back to the ground. But she could feel his eyes staring her down.

"Hey, uh, so" he said before scratching the back of his head "I have no idea how to start a conversation in this situation."

"How about we both just continue staring off into space and pretend that our roommates aren't having sex?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, but I mean, just sitting her in almost complete silence is awkward, not to mention boring" Natsu whined.

"Well then I don't know what to tell you. Just find something to talk about if it's bothering you so much" Lucy answered.

Natsu quieted and the hallway became quiet again for a few moments. Lucy was getting used to the silence again when she nearly jumped out of her skin when Natsu asked "How's your job? I know you're a teacher at the high school, but we haven't talked in a while."

"Uh" Lucy said completely off guard before answering "It's fine, the students I have are pretty good and I was given a pretty decent budget this year."

"Cool, cool" Natsu said before the hallway went back to silence.

"So how's your job? You're still a police officer right?" Lucy questioned, breaking the silence.

"Great, y'know just the normal stuff. No murders or serial killers on the loose or anything so the town is only threatened by drug dealers and petty thieves" Natsu joked.

"Yeah" Lucy said in response before the halls went quiet again. Clutching the sides of her face Lucy exclaimed "UGH, I hate them. Why did they have to have sex in the middle of the night and kick us out while at?! God this is really awkward!"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down" Natsu hurriedly said "It'll be fine, just watch one day we'll both get back at them for this and make them sit out in the hallway awkwardly."

"You think?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah sure" Natsu said sending her a smile, god she was too cute for her own good, maybe he should use this opportunity to ask her out for coffee or something.

He was about to open his mouth when Lucy's apartment door sprang open. A head of messy blue hair popped out.

"Hey Lucy, you can come back inside" the blue haired girl said, slightly out of breath.

Rolling her eyes Lucy mumbled "About time."

"Just remember" Natsu said "We'll get back at 'em." While he wasn't sure, he though he saw her smile.

Neither would have guessed that they would have gotten revenge together.


	35. Punched In The Face

Sure, Lucy had noticed him. It was hard not to notice him when he had bright pink hair and was gesticulating wildly, throwing his arms about everywhere. So in retrospect she should have easily avoided the situation she was in now. But in normal Lucy fashion, she got herself into a mess.

"Oh my god are you okay?! I'm so sorry I didn't see you" the frantic pink haired man asked worriedly to the girl lying on the floor while clutching her nose. That girl was Lucy. She had been stupid enough to get hit in the face with this guy's hand while she had been walking by him. That's what you get when you don't pay attention kid, a handsome guy looking over you with a worried look on his face because you had been dumb enough to get hit in the face by him.

"I think I see blood" he said to his friend behind him.

"What do you want me to do?" the guy asked.

"I don't know get napkins or somethin'! Make yourself useful."

"Whatever man" the guy said before he went off in search for something to shut his friend up.

"Hey, how any fingers am I holding up?" the guy asked holding up three fingers.

Looking at them Lucy answered "Three."

"Great, I didn't give you a concussion. Or did I?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine" Lucy said.

"Oh, ok, that's great. Here let me help you up" the guy said offering his hand.

Taking it she said "Thanks." But then she saw his face change to something that looked like worry she quickly ask "Oh god what's wrong?"

"Your nose is bleeding" he said pointing to her nose. Taking her other hand away from her nose, she saw the blood that was covering it and began to feel a little light headed.

"Ok, just hold on for a sec, my friend will be back soon with napkins or something. Im really sorry."

"It's not your fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" Lucy said, trying to calm him down.

"Just let me say I'm sorry" he said "It makes me feel better about this entire situation."

"Oh, well ok then."

"So what's your name? I should at least know the name of the girl whose nose I destroyed."

"Lucy Heartfilia, what about you?"

"Natsu Dragneel" he replied right as his friend came back.

"Here you go flame brain. I swear to god, this is why I can't go out in public with you" the guy said as he handed him the napkins.

"Shut up Gray" Natsu mumbled as he took the napkins and handed them to Lucy.

"Woah dude, you did a number to her nose. I hope she punches you in the face for it" Gray said.

"I wouldn't punch him in the face" Lucy said as she pressed the napkins to her nose.

"Well I do it for you just for myself."

"Shut up Gray, want me to tell Juvia you're attempting to flirt with some girl I hit in the face" Natsu teased.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Fine, and I wasn't flirting with her" Gray mumbled.

"You two are weird" Lucy said.

"Thanks, not that your any better weirdo, look where you're going next time" Natsu said.

"Hey, I thought you felt bad about this!" Lucy accused.

"Yeah, I do. But you got to admit that you weren't paying any attention if you walked close enough to a guy waving his hands around and got hit in the face" Natsu pointed out.

"Shut up" Lucy said. She was not going t admit that she had been walking that close to him and those dangerous hands because she wanted to get a closer look at his face. Well at least she could say that she had got her wish.


	36. One in the Same

Warning: There is some blood in gore in here, just fair warning.

No, there was no way that, that thing could be Natsu. It looked like Natsu down to almost a point, the only thing setting apart their appearance's was the black flame tattoo that spiraled up his arm, the arm that Natsu had kept covered with a bandage. Had that thing been concealed by those bandages, had Natsu known about this, had he known this was going to happen?

Lucy stood rooted to the spot where she stood. The back of the imposter still faced her; if she wanted she could run away and pretend she had not seen this. She could pretend that Natsu was fine and that END was Natsu, no END just happened to look like Natsu. There was no way the ultimate evil, Zeref's most powerful weapon, was Natsu. It had to have some kind of power to change forms or something.

Lucy wanted to run, but she couldn't, not with Juvia crumpled on the ground, not with Erza fighting with all she had, not with Happy flying to get help. Lucy Heartfilla couldn't run, she was trapped in this nightmare and she wanted it to end.

She watched in horror as Nats- no END shoved his arm through Erza's stomach. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw Erza speared by END's hand.

Erza, struggling to move and finding it hard to breathe, tried to raise her sword. She was so close to him maybe she could inflict a deep wound on him. But when she tried to raise it, she felt END shove his arm deeper inside her stomach; she was sure by now his hand had already penetrated through her entire body. Coughing up blood she looked into his eyes.

She saw red, not green. This wasn't Natsu who was killing her. His eyes were so cold and hard. She watched a smirk appear on his face, so much like Natsu's, except it held so much venom. Maybe she should rest for a bit. Her eyes were feeling heavy, maybe she would be seeing Simon again soon. That didn't seem so bad.

Lucy watched as END pulled out his arm and watched as Erza fell, no as Erza came crashing to the ground in a heap, a pool of blood surrounding her in mere seconds. The gaping hole in her chest scared Lucy far too much, if he had done this to the strong Titania then what would happen to her. She wasn't she could move, much less fight him. He looked too much like Natsu, she couldn't, wouldn't do.

Turning around and seeing he had left one alive a venomous smirk appeared on his face. "So you the last one left?" he questioned.

Lucy froze at his voice, no he sounded too much like Natsu, but he couldn't be Natsu there was no way. Natsu would never do this to them. He cared for all his friends; he would have never fought them. He was scared to death of Erza, he would never fight her. This imposter was too Natsu, how could he be a demon, how could he be evil when he was in Natsu's body, talking with Natsu's voice, using flames so similar to Natsu.

Feeling the tears stream down her face she asked "Why do you look like him?"

"Huh" END asked "Who do I look like?"

"Why do you sound like him, why do you sound like him?" she asked clutching her chest "You're not Natsu, so why are you so much like him!?"

A vicious laugh filled the air, looking up Lucy saw END with his back laughing uncontrollably "You poor little girl" he practically cooed "You so naïve to have not figured it out yet. Your precious Natsu was me all along!" END said pointing at himself with a smirk.

"No" Lucy said nodding her head "There's no way Natsu was you, you're nothing like him!"

"Au contraire little girl, Natsu and I are one being. Two heads of the same coin. We are one, we are the same."

"No you're lying!" Lucy cried.

"Wake up little girl, you fell for this act just as well as everyone else. You all were nothing but pawns, in our game. I have some great acting skills don't I?"

"You're lying, there's no way Natsu was just an act! He was a person, a person people admired, that people cared about, a person people loved!"

"Oh, like you?" END asked.

Freezing Lucy let her arms go limp at her sides as she stared at the monster in horror.

"Don't look at me like that. It was easy to figure out. You loved a man that never existed! Just some act that was meant to fool everyone, one to get close to humans so I could use you all for my plans! Face girly you fell for a man that could never exist!" END exclaimed.

"NO! I know Natsu has to be there somewhere. Natsu please break free! Please come back!" Lucy pleaded.

"Don't get too pathetic girly, it'll ruin your image."

Clutching her hands into fists she summed up the last of her courage and ran at him. Throwing her arms around him she clutched to him.

"Let go of me girly before you regret it" END snarled.

"Natsu I know you're in there please" Lucy pleaded as she looked into END's eyes "Come back to me." Crashing their lips together, she dug her hands into the back off his neck. Lucy knew what one magic was, it was love, and she was going to use it to bring Natsu back.

Pulling back she looked into his eyes again and saw green.

"L-Lucy?" came Natsu's voice.

"Natsu, I knew it, you were not an act" she cried as she felt tears stream down her cheeks once again.

"Yeah your right I wasn't and act" Natsu said with his normal smiling gracing his face. Lucy felt a smile gracing her face too, Natsu was back, all of this was over.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her chest "Natsu?" she asked as she looked down. Gasping she saw that Natsu's hand had pierced her chest. "Natsu?" she asked franticly, looking up she gasped again. She was looking at red.

Smirking END yanked his arm out her and said "Sorry girly, but you fell for the act again." Lucy fell to the ground in a stream of blood. Coughing up blood she looked up at END again "No" she gurgled "Natsu wasn't fake I-I- I loved him!"

END watched as she took her last breathe as blood tricked from her mouth. Turning around he said "Now that are biggest threat is out of the way, there's no stopping me. I will kill Zeref and the entire world with him."

* * *

A/N: It's okay if you hate me, I hate myself too after writing this.


	37. Family Fluff

"C'mon mom, please" came the unison pleas of the twin four year olds.

Sighing their mother put down her pen and swiveled around in her chair and replying "I thought I already gave you two an answer to this question?"

"Well you did" the boy, Iggy, said "But we thought that maybe after thinking it over a bit more you would've changed your mind."

"Well dear, it's still the same answer, no" Lucy said "I have a lot of work to finish today and your father is on a job, I don't have time to take you down to the guild and watch you."

Stomping her foot, the girl, Kasai huffed "But mama, we can take care of ourselves and you don't need to work on your stupid book right now. Why can't you write tomorrow and take us to the guild today?!"

"Kasai it's not that simple, right now mama is having some inspiration for her book and needs to write it all down before she loses it" Lucy said placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"It's not like your inspiration can run away, so how can you lose it?" she asked.

Shaking her head she answered "It's not like that at all, yes it doesn't run away, I mean that I would lose it in a metaphorical way."

"What does that mean?"

Before Lucy could answer her, Iggy said "It's an exaggeration, like when someone says it's raining cats and dogs you idiot."

"Who ya calling idiot dumbass, I've already started learning magic but look at you" Kasai mocked.

"Shut up fire breath!" Iggy yelled.

Kasai, watch your language and don't tease your brother!" Lucy said scolding her daughter before seeing Iggy smirk. "And you Iggy" Lucy said turning around "Be nicer to your sister, don't be mean to her just because she doesn't know something. Now I know for sure you're not going down to the guild today!"

"Awww mom" they cried.

"No complaining, you brought this onto yourselves. Now, go to your rooms" Lucy said pointing down the hall.

"Fine" they both huffed before stomping off.

Sighing before rubbing her temples she cursed her husband for leaving her to watch the twins. It was bad enough when he left for a day, but a weekend. It wouldn't surprise her if the house was burned down by the night. He was going to owe her big time for this.

She went back to writing, but it wasn't long before she ran out of ideas. She looked at the time and saw that she could still take the two down to the guild, but she wasn't going to let them think that she had changed her mind and become convinced that it would happen in the future. Instead she went back to staring at her paper and waiting for ideas.

She had just started to write again when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Leaning back in her chair she saw her daughter bolting down the hallway.

"Hold up! What do you think you're doing missy? I thought I told you to sit in your room?" Lucy asked.

"You did but I got bored so I practiced on my magic and kinda burned the curtains-"

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And then I smelled papa!" Kasai exclaimed.

Raising an eyebrow Lucy said "Papa isn't due home for another day at the least."

"But I smelled him! He'll be home any second!"

"Kasai, I know you're bored and that you don't want to sit in your room anymore but papa isn't-"

"Yo" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Papa" Kasai cried running opened arms towards the kitchen, Iggy soon came bolting out in the same manner. Groaning and getting up she headed into the kitchen. The sight she saw was one she couldn't help but smile at. With Kasai sitting on her husband's shoulders talking to him excitedly about what he had missed while Iggy clung to his leg and did the same.

Looking up Natsu said "Hey Luce, the job went faster than I thought it would've so I finished early."

"I can tell" she said before walking over to him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Eww, you two are gross" Kasai and Iggy said in unison.

When the twins were finally asleep and they two where lying in bed, Lucy told Natsu "Next time I'm on a mission I'm leaving you alone with them for the same amount of time."

"Aww come on Luce, they couldn't have been that bad" Natsu said.

"Kasai burned her curtains."

"You have a point there" he said before wrapping his arms around her.

"You owe me big time" Lucy said.

"Uh huh" Natsu said as he kissed her neck. Smiling into her neck he whisper "Why don't I make it up to you starting now?"

"You know Kasai has your hearing, you know she's probably not asleep."

"I'll risk it" he said before meeting their lips together in kiss.


	38. How She Shines

Sometimes Natsu just couldn't understand how she could be so bright. It was almost like light just radiated out of her. Every smile was like a ray of sun, her laugh could brighten a room, and Natsu wanted to know how she did what she did. Lucy seemed to light up his entire life ever since the moment he met her.

The best way to describe her was shining, she was like the sun and Natsu was more than happy to revolve around her. He didn't know how she had come to be this radiant, after her childhood that weighed her down, after everything that had happened to her over these years. Getting kidnapped and tortured by Phantom Lord, confronting her father, Kain, losing Aquarius, then him leaving her with nothing but a letter and Fairy Tail disbanding the next day.

He didn't know how she could be this shining. But he noticed how sometimes it was like she was feigning this brightness, sometimes it wasn't as bright, wasn't practically gushing out of her. And he didn't like it one bit. He liked radiant and shining Lucy that made everyone smile.

He couldn't help but curse himself for being the main reason to darken that light. She hadn't deserved him leaving her with nothing but note. He had tried to calm his guilt by telling himself it was all he could manage. But shouldn't he have tried harder? It was Lucy, his best friend, the person he was closest to. He was so stupid sometimes, but he was going to do his best to make up for it.

Fairy Tail was now back and he saw just how brighter she seemed now that everyone was back together. She was practically shining, not as bright as she used to, but she was healing. After a year of being alone she needed her time to become her old self. And Natsu knew he wouldn't stop until he had his shining sun back in his life. He vowed to never let that light be extinguished again, and definitely not by his hand.

Zeref himself couldn't stop him.

* * *

A/N: Since it looks like I won't be able to update Fairy High on time I decided to finally put my Nalu week entries in. So yeah this is my attempt to make up for the fact it might not be up until Monday.


	39. Druken Wander

"Geez, I really shouldn't have stayed for that extra hour" Lucy mumbled as she walked back to her dorm. Her good friend Levy had thrown a party, well it was more like a booze fest, at her dorm and had demanded that her 'bestest friend in the world' come. Lucy had tried to deny, she had a ten page essay due the next day and really couldn't go. But Levy had made her feel guilty by saying how Lucy never came to her parties, which was kinda true, but only because she was busy.

While she had drunk a bit she was nowhere close to intoxicated, unlike most of the guests of the party had been, so she planned to write her essay tonight and live on coffee tomorrow. Really she should just have said no.

Sighing she continued her walk home, completely undisturbed until she noticed the drunk man swaying around ahead of her. Drawing closer she noticed that he seemed to have a scarf wrapped around his forehead as he sung some drunken tune. He looked familiar; Lucy guessed that he must have been at Levy's party since she knew of no other party on campus.

"Hey, you" the man said pointing at her.

"Huh, what, me?" Lucy said in confusion while pointing at herself.

"Yea, you. Can ya, can ya take me shomwhareeee?" he slurred at her.

"Huh, oh yeah sure. Where to?" Lucy asked, hopefully he didn't turn out to be a manic.

"I don't know, take meee anywhareee!" He cried throwing his arms up in the air.

"Where's your dorm?" Lucy asked, hoping he would be able to remember.

"The BIG brick one!" he said moving his hands far apart as if to emphasis big.

"Okay but umm, all of the dorms are pretty big and made of bricks" Lucy pointed out.

"Oooooooh yeah I kinda furgot" he said before looking around. "I think it's dat one" he said pointing at one of the dorms "No wait I think it's dat one" he said pointing at another "No wait."

Seeing where this was most likely going Lucy stepped in and said "How about you come back to my dorm?"

"Uh yea shuuuure" he said before slinging his arm around her shoulder.

Huffing from the extra weight, she half walked, half dragged the stranger to her dorm. When she reached her dorm room she shrugged him off her and when she heard the thud she looked over and saw him lying on the floor.

"Whoops" he said with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Geez you're an idiot" she mumbled as she opened the door. Looking down at him she wondered if it wasn't worth the effort to get him up and into her room. Maybe she should just leave him out here. But she did have an extra bed since her roommate seemed to spend most of her life now at her boyfriend's apartment.

"Can you get up?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yea" he said as he continued to lay on the ground.

"You gonna get up?" she asked.

"I am" he said.

"Okay" she said before grabbing his arm and beginning to pull on it to hopefully pull him into the room. It was proving fruitless when after a few minutes of her pulling she had only managed to get his head through her door, he weighed a ton!

"Gerroff me" he demanded "I can do dis by myself."

"Uh huh, sure you can" she said rolling her eyes as she let go of his arm. This time though he did get up and walk into the room. "Ok, you can sleep on this bed" she said pointing to her roommate's bed. Without a word he fell onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Sighing she decided to turn all of her attention to finishing her essay for class tomorrow. Looking over at the stranger one last time she noticed for the first time that he had pink hair. "Huh, what an odd color" she thought. But she had no time for thinking about a stranger that she had never talked to; she needed to finish her essay.

"Finally, I finished it" Lucy sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Resting her head on the back of the chair she closed her eyes for a second. She had been able to finish her essay, and with an hour before class started. Maybe she could take a thirty minute nap, it sounded like a rather good idea to her.

"Where the hell am I?" came a groggy voice from behind her. Opening her eyes, Lucy turned her head over to the bed that the drunken stranger she had found last night resided. The man was sitting on the bed clutching his head muttering "Damn, I've got a killer headache. What the hell did I drink last night?"

"You're awake" Lucy said out loud without even moving.

"What the-?" the guy said jumping a foot in the air before turning around and finding Lucy staring at him. "Oh, um, sorry. Am, I intruding or something, did I do anything stupid or something. Please don't tell me that I just stumbled in her last night and fall asleep on your bed or somethin'."

"No" Lucy said keeping her eyes trained on the man; she was finally noticing what he looked like. Now that the scarf seemed to have fallen off his head, she saw that he did have pink hair. She also noticed that he looked very nice. With the way he was built he had to be an athlete or at least in some major that required come kind of exercise.

"So, um how did I get here?" the guy asked looking around the room.

"Oh, well I kinda found you drunk and wandering around campus. You asked me to take you somewhere and when you couldn't tell me where your dorm was I took you back to my room" Lucy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well thanks, I hope I didn't bother you" the guy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Other than your loud snoring, you didn't bother me that much."

"Oh, uh, good I guess" the gut said running his fingers through his hair. "Oh wait" he said his eyes widening slightly "I haven't introduced myself, I'm Natsu Dragneel and you are?"

"Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy answered before smiling. Now she had a name to go along with a face, and what an interesting name it was.

"Well Lucy, I think I should thank you for your troubles. According to my friends I'm not a very fun drunk to take care of" Natsu said with a smile.

"Oh it's no problem, besides you could've been worse."

"No, I insist really. I can take you out for coffee or something" Natsu said obviously not planning on taking no for an answer.

"Well, I guess coffee sounds good" Lucy said with a shrug, though after she finished with her classes today she really didn't want to do anything but sleep.

"Cool" Natsu said with a grin "What time would be good for you today?"

"Today, you mean like later today?" Lucy asked, she truthfully was hoping if she was going to go out somewhere with him it could be tomorrow.

"Umm yeah, what else would I mean when I say today?" the guy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just hoping we could do it tomorrow, I kinda stayed up all last night" Lucy explained.

"Did my snoring keep you up?" Natsu asked cocking his head.

"No, I had to finish an essay" Lucy said shaking her head.

"If you had to finish an essay, why were you out on campus?"

"My friend had insisted on me coming to her party. So when I was walking back I found you" Lucy explained before pushing her chair out and getting up. Stretching her arms she turned around to him and asked "So umm can you leave?"

"Huh, oh yeah sure. You probably have class soon right?" Natsu asked scrambling to his feet and heading towards the door "So coffee tomorrow at six, at that one close to campus, how does that sound?"

"It sounds fine" she responded. Waving at her before her left, Natsu quickly left the room. Sighing Lucy decided that she better start getting somewhat ready, it looked like she wasn't going to be able to take that nap after all.


	40. Transformation

Tying her hair back, Lucy glanced at her reflection for a second before checking the time. Pursing her lips she realized that she should have left about ten minutes ago, well actually it was more that Natsu should have shown up ten minutes ago. Sighing and shaking her head slightly, she mused that she was getting used to always being at least ten minutes late. Damn that stupid dragon slayer.

They had been asked to do a job that was, to say the least, a whole lot different then what they usually did. They had been asked to be security for this fancy party, and even more surprisingly they had only asked for only Natsu and her. But the reward money had looked rather nice, once it was split between the two mages she would have enough to cover at least four months of rent. So she wasn't really caring that much that they had been the only ones requested.

But she was starting to consider just leaving on her own if Natsu didn't show up soon. Their train left in twenty minutes and if they didn't make that one then there was no way they would make it in time for the job. Pacing as she considered just leaving on her own, she had almost decided to leave when she heard a knock on the door. Before she could even reach the door it flew open to reveal Natsu.

"Yo Lucy, ready to head out" Natsu said with a wave and his usual grin.

"Your late, I was about to leave without" Lucy told him sternly before looking him up and down. The job required a dress code; formal wear. Lucy honestly hadn't thought that much of it until now, the employer had probably just wanted them to blend in with the other guests. But now she wasn't sure whether to be thankfully for it or hateful for testing her. As she had expected Natsu was wearing a suit, what else had she expected? But as usual she seemed to conveniently forget how nice he looked in them so every time she saw him in one she had the same embarrassing reaction.

Feeling her mouth dry she cursed herself for having so little self-control. And then if to make matters worse she began to feel heat creep onto her neck and checks.

"Yeah sorry about that" Natsu said while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He took notice of Lucy's red face and asked with a raised eyebrow" You okay Lucy? Your face is all red, you sick or somethin'?" Walking closer to her he pressed his hand to her forehead.

Letting out a squeak Lucy quickly backed away from his hand while waving hers in front of her in embarrassment "Yes I'm fine, just a little overheated." Well it wasn't like she was lying. Honestly, she needed to work on her reaction to seeing Natsu dressed up. She was used to his normal outfit that always tended to show off his muscles, though it had toned down over the years. But she couldn't help but think that Natsu looked more….well handsome in a suit.

She wasn't exactly sure why she felt that way, but maybe it was because she wasn't used to seeing him looking so refined. It was like almost every time he wore a suit he transformed into an entirely different person.

"If you say so" Natsu said before giving her another backward glance. He was still trying to get over that fact that he had been practically blown away with Lucy's appearance. He had become a bit immune to how she looked when she got dressed up. He used to be a complete blushing mess, thank mavis Gray hadn't been there the first time he had saw her in a dress.

But this time he had felt the beginnings of a blush on his neck. He had been so taken back by her appearance; it had taken a few more seconds then usual to respond to her remark. But it seemed like she hadn't noticed so he was in the clear. Truthfully he had been surprised when he found out the two of them had been requested to do such a job. He hadn't been so sure about it at first; he was more for busting heads or fighting a monster. But he wasn't one to argue when he saw that Lucy's face had lit up at the reward. There had been no way that she would deny a job with such a reward for 'such a simple job that not even he could mess up' or at least, that's what Lucy had said.

So now the two of them where heading towards this rich guys place to pretty much watch everybody and make sure no one got too crazy or try to steel something. It sounded like a pretty uneventful job to him but at least there was the perk of getting to see Lucy all fancied up. He was so used to short skirts and shorts that he practically had a heart attack whenever he saw her in a dress

"So are we leaving or are we going to miss the train?" Lucy asked annoyed as she stood outside the door. Tapping her foot she watched as Natsu whirled around and said "Oh yeah, you should've said something sooner" rubbing the back of his neck once again.

"Uh huh" Lucy said while Natsu hurriedly walked out the door before closing it behind him. He had been totally out of it. Rolling her eyes Lucy followed him as they walked outside. "So you're going to behave right?"

"What of course I am!" Natsu exclaimed pumping his fist in the air as they descended down the stairs.

"No eating the food, no staring unnecessary fights" Lucy said as she began to list all the rules she had come up with for him, counting each one on her finger.

Opening the door for her Natsu laughed and said "Yeah, yeah I'll follow all your rules."

"So just walk around, stay silent and just do your job! Got it?" Lucy asked as she stepped outside before whipping her head around to face him.

"I told you I'll behave, I'll be the perfect angel" Natsu said rolling his eyes. Shaking her head she buried her face in hands before mumbling "You're going to burn that place down I can see it now."

"Hey, I promise I won't use any magic ok!?" Natsu exclaimed. Geez couldn't Lucy trust him for like ten minutes. He wouldn't use his magic for such a mundane job, at least as long as all the guests behaved.

"You've promised that before" Lucy mumbled her hands still in her face as she continued on her path.

"Well I swear this time" Natsu said placing his hand over his heart as he walked after her.

Glancing up at him she shook her head before saying "I hope they have a fire extinguisher."


	41. More Family Fluff

Opening her eyes sluggishly, Lucy squinted her eyes once the sun hit them. Groaning she forced herself to wiggle her body up enough to look at the clock on the bedside table. Hearing her husband groan before he tightened his grip around her waist, she finally looked at the time. Her eyes widened when she saw what time it was, she hadn't slept in this long since kids. Now she was beginning to worry what had happened to their early wake up call.

Turing towards her husband she shook his shoulder "Natsu wake up! Natsu!"

"Hmm what?" Natsu muttered without opening his eyes "Kids haven't woken us up yet, can'tcha let me sleep?"

"No I cannot" Lucy hissed before looking at their door, it wasn't open so it looked like either the kids weren't up (which was laughable at what time it was) or well Lucy wasn't one hundred percent sure what the other option was, but it wouldn't be good for sure.

"Fine, fine I'm getting up" Natsu muttered as he opened his eyes. Sitting up he stretched before letting out a yawn. "So why are you the alarm clock today? We have a job or somethin'?"

"No" Lucy said shaking her head before getting out of bed and heading towards the door.

"Then why are we awake, don't the kids always wake us up" Natsu huffed before flopping back into the pillows "I don't see why we have to change the schedule."

"Because" Lucy hissed as she put her hand on the door knob "It's almost ten in the mourning and we have yet to be bombarded by kids" she finished before turning the knob.

"What?!" Natsu said popping back up from the bed "I don't think we've slept in this long for years."

"Exactly!" Lucy exclaimed "So come on and get your ass up!" Watching as Natsu let out a huff before finally getting himself out of bed she followed him as he walked over and rummage through the drawers for a shirt. She knew the minute she looked away or left him he would just collapse back into bed.

Pulling the shirt over his head Natsu asked "So what do you think happened that was so bad that we have to check on them? Maybe for once their sleeping in."

"You know that's farfetched" opening the door Lucy looked out and saw nothing to out of the ordinary.

"Besides, wouldn't Happy have woken us up if anything was wrong?" Natsu asked appearing beside her. Looking out he saw everything seemed fine "Maybe they did sleep in, they were up pretty late last night."

"No, no I know better than to think that" Lucy muttered before walking down the hallway, the bedroom doors where open and each one she looked in was vacant "They never wake up later than eight thirty."

Following her down the hallway Natsu just rolled his eyes; worst case scenario was most likely that they headed down to the guild without them.

"Wait" Lucy said stopping suddenly turning to Natsu she asked "Do you smell that?"

"Huh?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow before sniffing. Feeling his heart stop for a second he looked over at Lucy whose face had become pale.

"Smoke" they said in unison both of their voices holding fear. Quickly running down the hallway Natsu said "It's definitely coming from the kitchen."

"Shit what could've happened?!" Lucy exclaimed as she slid to a stop in front of the kitchen.

"Kasai?" Natsu asked with one eyebrow raised.

Biting her lip Lucy replied "Most likely" before poking her head in the kitchen with Natsu soon following in suit. The two were greeted by the sight of their children, perfectly unscathed for once, smoke coming from the stove and Happy flying around worriedly trying to fan the flames.

"I told you three this was a bad idea" Happy said as he continued to fly around worriedly "Your parents are going to kill me, well more your mom but that doesn't matter."

"Aww calm down Happy" Kasai said putting her hands on her hips "It's gonna be fine, you saw how well I controlled that fire. I saved us!" she said pumping her fist in the air.

"More like you nearly scorched us" Iggy hissed "You were the one who started the fire in the first place" he said pointing accusingly at her.

"Details shemtails" the girl said waving her hand "I stopped it didn't I?" cocking her head at him she glared at him, challenging him to say more.

Putting his face in his hands he muttered "Why did I let you help with this?"

"Because whose the one who can control fire, huh?" the girl asked. The youngest one was simply watching his two older siblings argue. Glancing back and forth between the two as they yelled at each other.

"Well you're pretty bad at it!"

"Whatcha say you basterd?" the girl said stepping closer and pressing her forehead against his "You wanna go?"

"Please stop you two!" Happy yelled looking back to the pair as he continued his fanning of the smoke.

As the two continued to glare daggers at each other the youngest exclaimed "Aren't we supposed to be making breakfast for Mama and Papa and not fighting?!" with a pout he sat on the floor and continued "You two probably woke them up with all the fighting!"

"What? No way, they probably still sound asleep" Kasai said.

"No we are most certainly not asleep" Lucy said finally deciding to step forward and break up the fight before it happened.

"Mama!" the youngest said before jumping up and running over to her.

Picking him up, she smiled and said "Good morning Simon. What are you three trying to do?" Looking down at the other two she raised her eyebrow at them. The two stopped their staring match and stared down at the ground. "Ok Natsu get in here so I don't look like the only bad guy!"

"Yeah, yeah" Natsu said steeping into the kitchen "So why exactly where you three trying to burn down the house?"

"Umm well you see" Iggy said staring down at the ground "We-"

"We were going to make you and Mama breakfast" Kasai said butting in "We got Happy to help since he can reach the high places and stuff."

"Oh" Lucy said looking over to Happy "He let you get near the stove" sending him the evil eye she knew he knew better than to let her match of a daughter near any fire source.

"Umm well I didn't think they were really going to us it, hehe" Happy said as he slowly tried to fly out of the kitchen.

"So why where you guys trying to make us breakfast huh?" Natsu asked before Lucy decided to skin Happy.

"Duh, isn't today your anniversary?" Kasai asked.

"Noooooooo?" Natsu asked looking over at Lucy; he knew it wasn't their wedding anniversary or anything. So what anniversary was there that was today that he didn't remember. He felt a lot better though when he saw Lucy had the same confused look on her face.

"What anniversary is today?" Lucy asked she was genuinely confused. She couldn't think of anything that was happening today. They might have overheard a conversation at the guild that was someone else's anniversary.

"Isn't today the date of when you two met?" Simon asked looking up at Lucy questionably.

"Huh? Is it?" she asked looking over at Natsu.

Shrugging his shoulders Natsu replied "I don't think so." Looking down at the two he asked "Where did you hear that?"

"We heard Gray say something about it" Iggy said glancing between his parents. He would've thought they'd remember they were pretty sentimental after. Wringing his hands he hoped that it was right or else they started a fire for no reason.

Glancing over at Natsu, Lucy replied "It could be, honestly I haven't really looked at a calendar lately."

"Are we in trouble?" Turning their heads around Lucy and Natsu looked down at their daughter. It was rare for her to sound sorry about something.

"What no!" Lucy said shaking her head, squatting down to her level. Looking up at Natsu she nodded her head down to tell him to get down there too.

"It's fine guys it's the thought that counts" Natsu said placing his hand on her head "Besides you still need to learn some more control, so it's not really your fault that the fire got out of hand" ruffling her hair he smiled down at her.

"Should we try again?" Iggy asked.

"Uhh no I think its fine" Lucy said shaking her head.

"Are you two not happy that we tried to make breakfast by ourselves?" Simon asked.

"No were happy that you thought of us but honestly you didn't need to make us breakfast" Lucy said patting him on the head.

"Yeah all we need to be happy is you guys" Natsu said pulling all of them into a hug.

"Papa" the three squealed in unison. Laughing Lucy let herself get pulled into a giant group hug. It wasn't long before Kasai squirmed out of Natsu's grip "We can still make you breakfast" she said before running over to the cabinet.

"No dear really it fine" Lucy called looking over at her daughter, she honestly could already smell disaster.

"I'll make you guys cereal, that's something that we can't burn" Kasai said turning around holding a box of cereal.

"Yeah we'll help too" the other two cried before leaving Natsu's grip.

"Well there they go" Natsu said watching in amusement as the three scrambled around.

"Honestly" Lucy said shaking her head before resting her head on his shoulder "How are we still in one piece?"

"Plenty of glue" Natsu joked.

"Stop" Lucy said hitting his arm.

Laughing Natsu simply looped his arm around Lucy's waist, nuzzling her neck he muttered "You know they make you happy."

"You mean they make us happy, right?" Lucy asked with a smirk as she watched Kasai spill most of contents of the cereal box on the floor.

"Yeah that's what I meant" Natsu replied as he watched their kids make a mess of the kitchen. "Should we stop them?"

"Hmm?" Lucy asked glancing over at him before looking back at the kids. "Nah let them make a mess."


	42. Nalu Week: Day 1: Longing

Lucy didn't know exactly the word she was looking for to describe just how she had been feeling for the past six months, but she was in some way determined to figure it out. It drove her crazy that as a writer she couldn't even find the right word to describe how she felt.

She felt both bone crushing sadness and blood boiling anger, mix that all together with the soul crushing emptiness and you had what she had felt like for the past six months, the feeling that had begun when she had found out that not only was Natsu leaving her but so was Fairy Tail.

The worst part was the emptiness she felt like it was burrowed deep in her chest that left her gasping awake at night, grasping at her nightgown, trying to feel for the hole she swore she felt in her chest. It caused her sleepless nights and the feeling that she was stuck on an emotional roller-coaster that could change her emotions every five minutes.

It was horrible. She hated this feeling with every fiber of her being. She wanted to claw at her chest in desperate hope she could get rid of this loneliness. This loneliness that made her feel like she was sucked into a black hole. This loneliness that made her feel alienated and alone when in a room full of people. This loneliness that left her with a bitter and cold feeling that always rested at the bottom of her gut.

She wanted it all to stop, she needed to find something to blame for this feeling of utter hopelessness that left her wanting to climb into her bed and never come out.

In the end she knew what the root of this problem; it had all started when Natsu had left her alone. He left her with only a note that told her he'd be gone for a year, **a year**. Nothing but a small scrap of paper and a few sentences was enough to make her feel like her world was beginning to crumble around her.

At least if Fairy Tail had disbanded they could've stuck together. But here she was, all alone with this horrible feeling that clung to her like the plague.

She was beginning to find a word that might fit part of what she was feeling, longing. The longing to go back to the way things used to be. That even when things got tough she could count on someone being by her side with a smile on their face that would convince her everything was fine. Back to when her only worry was paying her rent on time. Back when this horrible feeling didn't cling to her.

When this one year was up she swore she would kick Natsu's ass into the sun and then maybe hug him, maybe depending on how she was feeling and what his excuse was for leaving her with only a note. But until then she knew she was stuck with this feeling that messed with her mind and left her feeling empty and maybe she would still have it even when he was back. She was beginning to think this feeling couldn't be solved by an apology and having her best friend back. It was slowly taking root in her entire being and she was beginning to think she would never get rid of it.


	43. Nalu Week: Day 3: Admiration

"So" Lucy said as she pulled a chair up to the cell "What are you in here for today?" Sitting down, she rested her chin in her hands as she waited for Natsu to reply.

"It wasn't even my fault this time" Natsu grumbled from the cell. He was sitting on the cell floor with his back against the wall, the same place he always sat when he was brought in. He'd be released by tomorrow morning with yet another warning since somehow his bail was always mysteriously paid.

"What wasn't your fault?" Lucy asked as leaned in closer to the bars "Starting the bar fight or ending up getting the other guy sent to the hospital?"

Natsu was a quiet for a few seconds before he answered. "He was the one who started the fight, I just finished it."

"Uh huh" Lucy said as she leaned back into her chair "And what did he do to make you angry enough to break the poor guy's nose?"

"He made fun of my hair" Natsu said, crossing his arms as he stared up at the ceiling "If there's one thing I won't ignore it's someone making fun of my hair."

Sighing Lucy shook her head, honestly the reasons he ended up getting himself put in their station's little holding cell were ridiculous. He never did anything bad enough to get him sent to a real jail, but just enough to get him locked up for a day or two. Since Lucy was always stuck with night shifts at the station she normally was the one either dragging him in or the one he'd be keeping company with for the night.

"Just so you know, I didn't plan on hitting the guy hard enough to actually break something. Just enough to get him to swear at me before running off to his friends" Natsu said.

"Well that just makes it all better" Lucy said.

"Hey at least I had a reason this time" Natsu said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Ah yes, the last time you were in here for vandalism. You know they still haven't taken down that lovely picture you made yet" Lucy said. Lucy wasn't sure if it was funny or not but she drove past it every time she went to work so by now she was used to it like so many were. Honestly once they got rid of the picture it would feel like something was missing.

"Is that so" Natsu said, his mouth curling up in a smirk "I don't really go to that area too much so I wouldn't know."

"What do you think you'll end up in here for next time?" Lucy asked knowing full well that by next week he would have come back in once.

"Do you have no faith in me to be an upstanding citizen Lucy?" Natsu asked, tilting his head at her and acting his best to seem innocent.

"You and me both know you'll be back, you don't know how to stay out of trouble. I swear I'm going to find some kind of class to enroll you in, anger management or something. Maybe an art class or something to get rid of your extra energy and the free time you have to come up with all these different plots that land you in here" Lucy said, shaking her head though she knew Natsu would never go for anything like that, he was far too stubborn.

"Oh come on Lucy maybe I do all of this to spend some one on one time with you" Natsu said with a laugh.

"Cute" Lucy said hoping it sounded sarcastic enough "But you know what would be even cuter? If you stopped meeting me while I'm at work and you're in a cell and start meeting me somewhere that isn't the police station."

"These bars are the only thing keeping us apart" Natsu said, making a theatrical performance as he reached out and touched the bars and the looking at Lucy as if telling her to do the same.

"Ah yes what a shame to think we are hindered by these cursed bars, forever tethered apart" Lucy said in mock sadness, deciding to go along with Natsu and hold her hand out as well. It did get slow during night shifts.

"Oh man Lucy that sounded really good" Natsu said, dropping his little act for a second "When are you finally going to show your book to an editor?"

"Thanks, but I don't know" Lucy said with a sigh "I'm pretty sure my book wouldn't sell at all. It's a fairy tale for adults, I feel like I should be aiming at a younger demographic."

"Oh come on, from what I've read of it is good. I would totally buy the book if you get it published" Natsu said, he had been around enough to even learn one of Lucy's most guarded secrets. That she was writing a book and secretly wanted to be a writer more than anything, but even if she did write a book that didn't mean that it would pay the bills so she had to get a job somewhere.

"Well at least I know one person would buy my book" Lucy said realizing her hand was still outstretched; she pulled it back, doing her best not to blush. Honestly, she hated how Natsu somehow made her feel like a flustered high schooler sometimes.

"I'm sure you have more than one friend Lucy" Natsu said as he took his hand back from the bars and placing it behind his head "So how much longer until your shift ends?"

"About two more hours, you came in pretty late tonight" Lucy said as Natsu hummed in acknowledgement. Getting up out of her chair Lucy said "I'll be back, I'm getting something to eat."

"You got it officer" Natsu said as he watched her leave the room. He knew he had practically no chance with her if he kept getting put behind bars but he somehow always got roped into doing all of this. All the time he had gotten taken in for vandalism was because he had given his friend, the one who was doing the spray painting (he was just a good friend who had offered to be a lookout even after he had been arrested), enough time to get away. That was mainly why he was bailed out of those charges; his friend would scrape together some money to pay the bail as an apology. The others he still wasn't sure who was bailing him out but all those times he wasn't the one who had started whatever it was, a fight or argument, but he was somehow always the on getting dragged in.

Still, it was a nice reason to talk to Lucy. He wasn't exactly part of the crowd she was a part of. This was the best place to talk to her as ridiculous as it sounded.

"I sure hope you didn't manage to tunnel your way out while I was gone" Lucy said.

"You guys took away my plastic spoon so I'm stuck in here until I'm let out" Natsu said with a shrug.

"They're actually searching you now?" Lucy asked with a chuckled as she sat back down. Holding out a bag of chips to him she said "I got your favorite, I think you're the only one who eats them."

"I don't know why" Natsu said as he took the chips from her "They're the best."

"I can tell by how you eat them all at once" Lucy said as she watched him tear opening. Another one of their little rituals while Natsu was locked up, other than talking and teasing, was when Lucy got her usual four o' clock cravings and had felt kind of cruel eating in front of Natsu. So she had asked him what his favorite snack was and luckily enough it was in the vending machine. He paid her back the fifty cents when he was let out.

"I wonder how much longer I'm going to be stuck in here?" Natsu thought aloud before eating a handful of his chips.

"I'm sure you'll be out in no time, you always get bailed out" Lucy said as she opened her candy bar.

"Man Lucy" Natsu grumbled "How do you even manage to sit through all of this when I'm not here?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You probably play on your phone don't you, unlike me, a lowly criminal who has his phone taken away" Natsu said, dramatic as usual.

"You should be an actor or something" Lucy said "You're so dramatic."

"I'll try out for a play the day you get your book published" Natsu said, glancing over at Lucy from the corner of his eye.

"Is that taunt Natsu?" Lucy asked "You know you can't harass an officer right?"

"It's a deal since you seem to claim your book is so terrible" Natsu said "So the day you publish your book, I will try out for a play something I think I'd be terrible at. Do we have a deal?"

"I can't believe I'm about to make a deal with a hardened criminal like yourself" Lucy said as Natsu offered out his hand through the bars.

"So deal then?" Natsu asked as Lucy looked at his hand before taking.

"You got yourself a deal Natsu" Lucy said, shaking her hand she wondered what exactly her coworkers would think if they found out what exactly she does during her night shift and how close she was with a particular detainee.


	44. Nalu Week: Day 4: Secrets

Lucy had been minding her own business, honest. She had been walking through the school's parking lot after a study session with Levy in the library when she accidently noticed it, the crime. Well it wasn't exactly what you'd call a crime but still what she saw would definitely get the individual in heaps of trouble, at least a week of detention.

Now she could have just walked by and ignore the crime being committed right in front of her but she did a double take when she saw, what she figured was a prank, who it was being committed against.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted as she made her way towards the car "What do you think you're doing?"

The pranker in question shrinked down when he heard her screaming at him. He tugged the black beanie further down his head as if it could hide him

"I know you heard me" Lucy said as she stared down at the man crouched down by the principal's car.

"Don't you have eyes?" the boy mumbled, barely audible.

"I do and they're perfect twenty-twenty vision so I know what it is I'm seeing" Lucy said as the suspect placed his spray paint can on the blacktop, not like the damage had already been done.

"Well than" the boy said as he held his hands up, still hiding his face from her "You caught me red handed. What are you going to do, snitch? See if I care, it's just some detention plus I can have this all cleaned up before you could even get someone out here to see it."

"Is that so?" Lucy said as she whipped out her phone, snapping a picture of the crime scene. The suspect right next to the car with the words "dick muncher' spray painted on the car in black.

"Shit" the boy said as he looked up at Lucy with anger in his eyes "What the hell did you just do?"

"I just got myself some photographic evidence" Lucy said as she waved her phone at him "I think this would be enough to convince anyone at this school that you did this."

"Damn, what do you have against me you goody-goody?" the boy asked and Lucy was finally able to get a good look at him and when she did she felt her stomach drop. The pink hair and green eyes were a dead giveaway, it was Natsu Dragneel the school's so called resident bad-boy and unfortunately for Lucy, her long time crush.

"N-Natsu Dragneel?!" Lucy cried as she felt her face heat up, she would end up making her crush hate her "What-why-"

"Oh I know you" Natsu said as he rested his chin in his palm "Your Lucy something, were in the same chemistry class right?"

"Uhhh, um, yes" Lucy managed to squeak out, overwhelmed that he knew her name and that they shared a class.

"Hey do you think you could do me a big favor?" Natsu asked leaning forward slightly on his heels, his expression all friendly now.

"Umm, maybe, what do you want?" Lucy asked, she was cautious, she did just find his defacing the principal's new car that he had been talking to anyone about for weeks. She didn't want to get involved in a huge scheme to get Natsu out of it but those eyes were making her weak kneed, really she needed some sort of self-control.

"How about you and I pretend this whole thing just didn't happen, you didn't see me spray painting the car and you never took an incriminating picture?" Natsu asked with the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"I don't know" Lucy said "What do I get out of this?"

"Umm nothing? The peace of mind that you didn't see a minor crime?" Natsu offered with a shrug.

"I don't know, it would really be a shame if this picture just so happened to get sent to the principal" Lucy said waving her phone at him.

"Okay, what do you want?" Natsu grumbled as he let out a loud sigh.

What did she want, that was a good question, she was top of her class so it wasn't like she needed help with work, and she didn't have enemies that he could scare off or something. What she did have was a crush the size of Jupiter on him, so why not ask something a little selfish and self-indulgent. "Buy me dinner."

"Dinner?" Natsu asked "You want me to buy you food?"

"Something nice, no McDonalds or anything like that, something decent and edible" Lucy said as she waited for his response. It was a nice way to get herself a kind of date with him and how knows, maybe after spending more than five minutes with him she could get over this ridiculous crush of hers.

"Ooookay" Natsu said "So if I take you out for food, you'll delete the picture and not snitch, right?"

"Yep" Lucy said as she slid her phone back into her pocket "That's all there is to it."

"Fine" Natsu said with a huff, pushing his hands off his knees as he stood up "I'll go take you out to eat."

"Great" Lucy said as a large smile broke across her face "What are you in the mood for?"

They ended up at some pizza joint that was on the corner of street, smack dab between a gas station and laundromat that had went out of business years ago.

"So" Lucy said as she sat in a booth across from Natsu "Do you come here often?"

Natsu shrugged as he said "It meet all the points on your little checklists, the pizza's good though."

She really did hope so since Natsu had ordered them an entire pizza "Well I just thought I'd ask since we have some time until the food got here, why were you defacing the principal's car? I mean you've surely heard him talk about it the past week about how new it was."

"Honestly that was one of the reasons I did it" Natsu said as he swirled a straw around in his drink "And also because I swear he has it out for me!"

"Really?" Lucy asked "I mean, you don't have the best reputation."

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked as his brow rose.

"Nothing" Lucy said, waving her hands "I just meant that you do kind of have a not so good reputation at school."

"Okay first off, it is really over exaggerated the main reason I get stuck in detention is because I don't do my homework or because I show up to class late. I've only been in like three fights ever at school and all of them were started by the other person but does anyone believe me?" Natsu said as he banged his fist down on the table "It drives me crazy that everyone seems to think that if I look at them without a smile or something that it means I want to fight them or something!"

"So you're saying ever rumor about you being some kind of bad boy is false?" Lucy asked feeling that everything she knew about Natsu was false.

"I might be a bit of a delinquent or rebellious or whatever but it's not like I'm an aspiring criminal, hell my father is a police officer does anyone think about that?" Natsu said exasperated "The worst things I do is spray painting shit I guess, which I've only done like two other times."

"So what exactly are you confessing to me?" Lucy asked as she placed her hands on the table "That you're really just a normal guy that has a resting bitch face or something."

"That sounds about right" Natsu grumbled "Hell, the last detention I got was cause I was late to English since on my way to school I saw a cat stuck in a tree, I couldn't just leave the little guy there you know?"

Lucy tried to muffle her laughter at that but failed tremendously.

"Eh? What are you laughing at, it's the truth I swear" Natsu said as his ears turned red.

"I just find it so hard to see since everyone talks about you like your some kind of gangster or something" Lucy said as she covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her giggles.

"Well now you know the truth" Natsu as he crossed his arms "I'm just a misunderstood cat lover."

"I see" Lucy said as she rested her head in her hand "I'll make sure to tell everyone that the next time I hear them calling you a punk."

"Like they'll believe you" Natsu said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sure I can convince them" Lucy said.

"I don't know if I want my reputation spoiled yet, it does keep people out of my way when I walk down the hallway" Natsu said with a small chuckle and Lucy was beginning to feel herself falling in deep, this was definitely not good.

"Honestly though, to think all you wanted from me for your silence was food. I was half expecting you to ask me to beat up all your enemies or do all your homework for a month, though that might not have been a good idea since I'm crap at chemistry" Natsu said as he shook his head.

"Really, I think chemistry is pretty easy, if only I could see the board it might be a little easier" Lucy said with a sigh, she had perfect vision so it's not like she needed glasses, she just didn't need to be on the other side of the classroom.

"You should come up and sit by me" Natsu offered.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, on the first day I sat at a seat near the front and no one would sit near me so the seat next to me is empty" Natsu said "It has been pretty nice sitting by myself though but hey if someone is sitting next to me it's easier to cheat on the tests."

"I hope you didn't just offer me a new seat so you could cheat on a test?" Lucy said.

"What, I'm helping you out since your helping me not getting suspended for insulting the principal and messing up his new car" Natsu said "I owe you more than food to be honest, but I'm going to settle at this."

"Is that so?" Lucy asked as a smirk crossed her face "Maybe I should make you get me food for the rest of the month."

"Hey, don't push my charity" Natsu said as he turned his head away from her.

"Don't push mine either" Lucy said as she took out her phone again "I do know the principal's email."

"You wouldn't" Natsu said as he glared at her.

"Try me" Lucy taunted as she waved her phone "I'm the one with the incriminating evidence."

"Fine I'll get you food for the rest for the month, sheesh" Natsu said right as the waitress brought out their pizza "You're lucky your fun to be around or else I would just take your phone with how you're waving it around so much."

"Uhhh" Lucy said, feeling her face start to heat up at his one comment, he thought she was fun to be around "W-well your lucky you're cute or else I would have already sent the picture." Okay that didn't come out the way Lucy had planned.

Natsu just stared at her for a few seconds before a large grin split across his face. "I didn't realize you felt that way Lucy" Natsu teased as she felt her face heat up even more.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, don't twist the meaning of my words" Lucy stuttered as she tried to figure out some way to talk her way out of this embarrassment.

"Oh it's fine Lucy, you're pretty cute yourself" Natsu said with a toothy grin before taking a bite of pizza. Lucy was now royally screwed, and she had a feeling there was no coming back from this crush now but at least he had called her cute and fun to be around, that had to count for something right?

At least they had a secret between the two of them, no one needed to know that Natsu was the one who defaced the principal's car, and no one needed to know that Lucy never did delete that picture out of her phone. Well it did end up getting deleted, but by Natsu not her.

"I can't believe you didn't delete this picture" Natsu said as he stared down at her phone. He had stolen it from her at lunch and had managed to unlock it "What if someone saw this?"

Rolling her eyes Lucy made a grab for the phone. "Come on Natsu, don't delete it, you're making a cute face in the picture" Lucy begged as she reached over his shoulder for the phone.

"You can take other pictures of mean that doesn't incriminate me; you know he's still pissed about what happened to his car even after two weeks!" Natsu said as his finger hovered over the delete button.

"Come on, please don't" Lucy pleaded. Natsu ignored her and deleted the picture. "That was a nice picture I can't believe you!" Lucy cried as she grabbed her phone back and began to mourn the loss of her picture.

"Oh come on, you can take other pictures" Natsu mumbled as he felt eyes on him. Everyone probably thought he was harassing Lucy or something. Patting her on the shoulder he said "Calm down before someone comes over here and asks you if I'm harassing you or something."

"Oh please save me from the big mean cat lover" Lucy fake cried, peeking at him from the corner of her eye "I think he's going to threaten that I can't come over and see his cat who obviously loves me more than him."

"Okay that crosses the line, Happy loves me most okay" Natsu said as he shook his head "I was the one that saved him when he was floating down the river in a box."

"But who's lap does he curl up in?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"He sleeps in my lap when you're not there!"

"See, case closed, between the two of us he would pick me" Lucy said as she placed her hand on her chest.

"I swear-"Natsu mumbled before he heard someone come up behind him.

"Is he bothering you miss?" came a voice that Natsu figured belonged to a teacher.

"Yes he is" Lucy said as Natsu looked at her betrayed as she guested at him "Can you believe that my boyfriend thinks his cat loves him more than me?"

"Wha-" the teacher asked, obviously confused on what she had just waked into.

"Can you believe that my girlfriend thinks that my cat loves her more than me, his owner?" Natsu exclaimed, two could play this game.

"Oh, umm I think I'll leave you two to decide this among yourselves" the teacher said before backing away from them.

"Must you be this way?" Lucy asked as she put her head down on his shoulder.

"You started it."

"You deleted my picture."

"That whole thing is supposed to be a secret; secrets don't have any tangible evidence that they happened."

"You're just bitter that I had a cute picture of you."


	45. Doctor Part 2

"I swear Lu, you're going to love them" Natsu said as he looped his arm through Lucy's.

"Are these the same friends that make you show up at my office monthly?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow as she let him lead them towards a nearby bar for her to meet his friends for the first time. According to him since they were now an 'official' couple she should meet his friends.

"Um, yes?" Natsu said sheepishly with a small tilt of his head, damn he was cute when he wasn't showing up to her office covered in blood and burns.

"I don't know how much I'm going to be able to like them then" Lucy said with a sigh as they stopped outside a small building with a lit-up sign that read "Cana's."

"Here we are" Natsu said as he waved at the sign with his one free arm. "My one friend owns the place; I think you two will get along great."

"Is her name Cana?" Lucy asked as Natsu pushed the door open.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh, lucky guess" Lucy said as she followed Natsu into the bar.

They were waved over to a booth in the corner by a woman with scarlet hair.

"So Natsu" the woman that had waved them over began, "You're finally introducing us to your girlfriend."

"What do you mean finally?" Natsu asked as he scooted into the small section of the booth that was open, leaving enough room for Lucy beside him. "We've only been dating for a week, and I tried to get you all to meet her a while ago but no you were all too busy."

"Don't be so nitpicky Natsu" the women waved at him before turning to Lucy and offering out her hand. "I'm Erza Scarlet by the way."

"Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said as she took Erza's hand. The other women's grip about crushed her hand but she figured Erza hadn't meant it.

"I've known Natsu for years; he's practically a brother to me." Okay so maybe she had purposely tried to crush Lucy's hand. "But I got to admit that I can't believe you and Natsu are dating, you're far too pretty to be dating him."

"Thanks for saying the exact same thing that we all were thinking Erza" said a man with black hair, a large smirk spreading across his face.

"Oh shut it popsicle!" Natsu growled before kicking the other man under the table.

Popsicle meant the man must be Gray, one of Natsu's main encouragers for his stupid stunts. She had a thing or two she wanted to say to him.

"Yo, I'm Gray" he said as he gave her a small wave

"Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you" she said with a small nod, was she going to have to repeat her name to the four other people sitting at the table as well?

"Okay, let's make this a whole lot easier" Natsu said as he placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "This is Lucy."

A chorus of "Hey" was everyone's response.

Lucy waved weakly and let out a small "Hey" back.

"Now then" Natsu said with a sigh. "Here's the hard part, telling you everyone else's names." A few people grumbled at this remark but stayed quiet.

Natsu pointed at Gray and then Erza. "That's Gray and Erza, but you already knew that so let's move on." He pointed at a woman with brown hair who was currently chugging down a large cup of some sort of alcohol. "That's Cana Alberona; she's the owner of the place."

"Yo" Cana said as she slammed down the cup onto the table.

Natsu moved on to the guy sitting next to Cana who had their hair up in a ponytail. "That's Gajeel Redfox; don't be offended if he doesn't talk to you. He doesn't have too many social skills."

"Natsu, I'm not scared to reach across this table" Gajeel grumbled before turning towards Lucy and giving her a small nod.

Lucy waved at him before Natsu moved onto the next person.

"The girl sitting next to him is Juvia Lockser" Natsu said as he pointed at a girl with blue hair.

"Hello" Juvia said as she offered her hand out to Lucy. "It's nice to finally meet you, Natsu's been talking about you so much."

"Oh, uh, really?" Lucy said as she took Juvia's hand. She looked over to Natsu whose entire face had turned pink. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Hey Juvia, I think you broke Natsu" Gray said with a snicker as Juvia turned all her attention towards Gray.

"Juvia is telling the truth, she didn't mean to embarrass him" Juvia said as let go of Lucy's hand.

"Then you're much nicer than the rest of us" Gajeel said as he tried to hide a snicker behind his hand.

"Oh shut it you guys" Natsu said, slamming one hand on the table. The tips of his ears were still pink, but other than that he looked like he had recovered from the embarrassment.

"I guess I better introduce myself" said the small girl sitting next to Juvia. Offering her hand out to Lucy she said "Hello, my name is Levy Mcgarden. I'm still pretty new to this group myself."

"Really" Lucy said as she took Levy's hand. "It's nice to meet you, do you minding what you meant when you said you're new to the group?"

"Oh, well you see, Erza works at the same place I do and she thinks I'm a good match for Gajeel" Levy said, gesturing to Gajeel with her head. "So she's been bringing me in hopes that we'll hit it off."

"Have you?"

"Ehh" Lucy said as she waved her hand. "I'm thinking that I'll have to be the one to make the first move."

"Ahh" Lucy said with a nod. "I wish you luck."

"Thanks" Levy said with an appreciative smile.

"So Lucy" came Cana's voice.

Lucy turned towards the other girl who had her mouth turned up in a smile.

"Do you want anything to drink, I swear I got the best drinks on this side of town" Cana said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No thanks" Lucy said with a shake of her head. "I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"One couldn't hurt" Cana said as she rested her elbow on the table.

"Really, I'm good" Lucy said, holding up her hands.

"Yeah Cana" Natsu said, butting into the conversation, "Not all of us have the alcohol tolerance of an eighty years old drunk."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Natsu?" Cana said as she reached across the table and grabbed Natsu's collar.

Natsu held up his hands as he said "I meant it in the nicest way possible."

"Uh huh?" Cana said, her grip loosening.

Natsu was opening his mouth to no doubt put himself into more trouble with Cana when his phone went off. "One second" Natsu said as he looked at his phone. "It's work, do you guys mind if I take this."

Cana released her grip as she grumbled "Saved by the phone."

Natsu looked over at Lucy and she nodded at him before sliding out of the seat so he could get out to answer the phone.

Natsu mouthed "Thanks" at her before accepting the call.

Lucy watched as Natsu walked outside before turning her attention back to his friends. Folding her hands on the table Lucy couldn't believe her luck, she now had the perfect opportunity to talk to Natsu's friends about the topic that had plagued her most.

"Now then" Lucy said, drawing the attention of the others. "I have something important I want to talk to you all about."

"What is it?" Gray asked "Are you actually only dating Natsu for his money only to find out he has none?"

"Or are you actually into girls and your relationship is all one big ploy you're putting up for your parents, cause if so I'm single" Cana said with a wink.

Lucy frowned before shaking her head. "None of those things are true; I'm happily in a relationship with Natsu by my own choosing. What I want to talk about is how Natsu ends up in my office at least twice a month after participating in stunts that his friends have encouraged him into doing?"

"I'm getting mixed feelings from you right now" Erza said before asking "Are you angry at us or something?"

"A little of both" Lucy said with a sigh. "I care about Natsu, so you must understand that I hate seeing him so often after he's gotten himself hurt. As his friends I thought you would feel the same way."

Four of the listeners shifted awkwardly in their seats.

"You don't mean Juvia correct?" asked Juvia, raising her hand slightly. "Juvia hasn't ever encouraged any of those stunts. Juvia tries to convince him to not do them."

"And me too right?" Levy asked. "I mean, I've only started hanging out with everyone. I didn't even realize something like that was going on."

"No, then I'm not talking to you two" Lucy said before diverting her attention to the others. "But you four better listen up." Lucy hoped she was giving off the threatening aura like she had planned. "Listen, the next time Natsu shows up at my office better be for a check-up, and if it's not for that reason then I guess I can try out all the different things I learned in med school that I don't get to use in my job on you four. I would really hate to do anything to you guys but I feel that if you don't start getting consequences for convincing your friend to do all sorts dangerous activities that at one point Natsu might end up with something worse than a sprained wrist or a few burns."

A smile crossed Lucy's face as she tilted her head and asked "Do you understand?"

The four stared at Lucy with different forms of fear crossing their face before slowly nodding their heads.

"Good" Lucy said with a smile as Natsu came back inside.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. They wanted to know where I put my notes for-what happened to you guys? You look like you all have seen a ghost" Natsu said once he noticed his friends' fearful faces.

"Yeah, something like that" Erza said weakly as she kept her face forward. The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

A/N: This was requested by DorkyMonster707


End file.
